Just Let Me Hold You
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: ONB Post Finale Part 7- Damon and Elena arrive back at the boarding house after an emotional memorial goodbye for Stefan. The fire is glowing, the night full of tender moments, ardent kisses and aching need. But Damon withdraws still and even disappears leaving Elena to wonder about the demons he might have from all he has faced; losing Stefan and being without her for so long.
1. That Is What I Need Right Now

Damon's POV

The door creaked open and Damon watched Elena walk back into the mansion. She was still snuggled up in his dark blue sweater that enveloped her tiny body and he thought she looked beautiful in his clothes. He watched her walk down the hallway, step down into the parlor and take a seat on the couch. She had been quiet the whole ride back from Stefan's funeral. They had said their goodbyes with hugs and more tears and excused themselves from the group.

Damon had nodded and smiled at Klaus in a thank you for coming. He had not been sure that he in fact would have showed up and was glad that he had. The whole group had been very respectful of his presence there. But now everyone had headed off their separate ways.

Matt had given Elena one more hug and promised to see her soon and then told her he was on duty tonight. There had been looting and trouble because of the explosions and the clock tower being ruined and he was needed to continue to restore order in Mystic Falls.

Damon had loved seeing Elena's eyes as she hugged her longtime friend that she thought she would never see again. If all had gone according to Kai's plan then Elena would have only woken up once Bonnie died of old age, some 60 years later. Matt would be likely gone too, and Jeremy and Ric, so he was so grateful she had time with them now.

Jeremy had given her another monstrous hug and said he was staying with Matt at least for a few days. Damon had known that Jeremy had been deep into vampire hunting and had been all over the states in his quest to vanquish more monsters. But he had told him he was sure Elena would love him to stay in town for awhile.

After they all had lost her to the sleeping beauty coma Jer had lost the only family he had left and Damon knew he had poured his heart into hunting. But now with her back...maybe he would consider staying, putting down roots closer to home. Maybe he would want to take a job much less dangerous in order to be there to live with his sister and restore his friendship with Bonnie. They all had lost so much and needed to be there for each other more than ever before.

Caroline and Alaric had said their goodbyes both holding sleeping little girls in their arms. Stefan's widow had been crying quietly the whole time and they all had such a hard time pulling her away from his memorial. It was all too fresh and he imagined that if it ever happened to him he would never want to leave Elena either. He wished he could comfort her more but she had a lot of people around her and the support of Ric and Bonnie, Matt and even Klaus he had overheard talking to her before they left. She would be okay. It would just take time.

Bonnie had said she was headed back to the campus to pack up her things and was going to take Damon up on his trip. He was so happy to hear that. She needed time away and time to just discover what she wanted still in life. He knew she was hurting still too so much and he ached for her pain of losing Enzo. He wished there was something he could do to help her. Something more. But he needed to focus on his own healing too. He felt like he was just as much of a mess as he saw in the others. But he had Elena and he knew together they would be able to overcome the grief he felt was trying to drown him.

He leaned back against the wall by the entrance to the parlor and just watched his love curl up on the couch, her knees tucked into her body. His sweater covered her from head to toe as she pulled it over her legs. He could still not grasp completely that she was in fact awake and that the spell was finally broken. Bonnie didn't have to die either. It was a win win for everyone.

He moved forward and across the room and tossed a match in the fireplace along with some paper and few well placed logs and the fire sprang to life. She had looked cold, all curled up like that. He smiled at her and poured her and himself a drink before strolling over the couch and sitting down. It felt like a casual evening just the two of them at home. But there was so much emotion bubbling under the surface. So much they needed to say to each other.

Damon put the drink he made for her on the table beside her, bourbon with coke mixed in, her eyes locked on his, watching him. He pulled her legs up onto his lap, leaned back on the couch and tossed the bourbon in his glass down his throat in one swallow and put down the empty glass. He pulled her shoes and socks off one by one and started massaging her feet. She leaned back into the cushions and closed her eyes as his hands worked. Till then her eyes had not left him since they walked into the room. There was so much to say and yet he had no idea where to start, or what to do at all. So he kept rubbing, relaxing her or hoping he was.

He watched her eventually pick up her glass up and sip from it. His lips turned up in a smirk as she made a face at the strength of the drink. He had thought they could both use something strong after all the emotions they were no doubt feeling from everything that happened.

"Sorry baby. You haven't had a drink in years. I guess I still made it too strong. Do you want more coke in it?" He saw her nod silently and passed it back to him. He gently lifted her legs off him, stood up and walked back to the drink counter and then back to her adding more coke to her drink.

She took it and sipped it again before putting it down on the table. Sitting back down Damon pulled her into his arms, till he was laying against the arm of the couch with his Elena resting all across his body. Her head on his chest, his hands already playing in her hair as he heard her sigh in content.

"It's so quiet in here," she finally spoke, her lips against his neck and he felt her nuzzling deeper into his embrace. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and bent to kiss the top of her head. He felt so relaxed and that felt good after so many emotions had been racing through him at his brother's memorial.

Damon turned back to her nodding his agreement. "M mm hmm, I know what you mean. I keep thinking Stef will come barreling in here at any moment with the next crisis. I still can't believe he is gone."

Elena nodded, looking like she was feeling the same way. "I know. me too. It feels so strange knowing he won't be coming back through that door. It's been so long too since we just laid here when Silas was still around and there was so much craziness everywhere," Elena whispered, as her arms slid around his waist and pulled him in closer.

"I promise you Elena, there are no more bad guys around the corner. We are safe and nothing will ever take you away from me ever again if can help it." He kissed her hair, running his fingers through it more.

He felt her lift her head, turning her face to him. Her eyes were soft on his, her lips pursed as she studied him. "How are you doing with everything, Damon?"

He forced a smile, knowing she was asking about Stefan. "What do you mean? I'm walking on sunshine with you back in my arms." He knew he was totally glossing over his pain. He didn't want to be a crying mess in front of her again. It was bad enough at the funeral how much he let his emotions free. She had been right and no one judged him for it but it was still so far outside his comfort zone.

"I just don't want to think about it," he said bluntly. "Not now, it's just too raw." He saw the understanding in her eyes and he knew she wanted to do whatever she could to help him. "Can we just not talk, just for a little while?" He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as his other hand was drawing lazy circles over her jean clothed hip. "Just kiss me, please baby. That's what I need right now."

She nodded back at him slowly without saying another word and moved closer to brush her lips against his. He cradled her head in his hands as he felt her hands creep up his shoulders and around his neck to tangle in his hair. He opened his mouth, eager and hungry for the taste of his Elena. She felt amazing just being in his arms and he wanted to freeze that moment in time to remember it.

They were human, together, with no outside forces trying to tear them apart. No Katherine, no Kai, or Heretics, no damn Sirens or the freaking devil himself. There was nothing but her in his arms, and he groaned against her mouth as he heard a whimper escape her throat.

Elena was here with him finally. They were free to be together and that was the only thing keeping him from crying for his brother right then. Just thinking about it made his heart ache deeply and he wanted to do all he could to avoid more pain and sadness today.

Today was a happy day as well as a sad one. Today he got the most incredible gift a man could ever ask for. Today he got his hope and very breath back. The love of his life was in his arms again he was never letting her go. He determined right then that he was not going to be one of those people who take their partner's love for granted. He was going to tell her and show every day how amazing she was, how unbelievably fucking lucky he was.

He pulled her closer, spinning her rather awkwardly missing his vampire strength, till she was laying beneath him. Her deep brown doe eyes were intense against the ice blue of his own. He could feel her chest pressed hard to his as he opened his mouth more to her kisses and started trailing them down her jaw and to the hollow of her throat.

Her head fell back against the couch as he felt her fingers sneak into his dark button down shirt and he felt the tiny digits tracing the muscles in his back, making him shiver with pleasure at the contact. His hands went around her waist, finding her soft skin under the layers of clothes she had on and gently squeezed her hips between his splayed fingers. She was rubbing herself against him and he returned the thrusts, his own hips moving up to meet hers, slowly and sensually as he moaned her name into her shoulder.

God, she felt so good.

Neither of them said anything. Their bodies did all the talking. They needed this time to explore what they had both been longing for, for years now. He felt her move her hips more under his and he saw a sparkle in her eyes as she pressed herself against him so intimately. It was like nothing had changed. There was no lack of passion, or desire for each other. It was like they could just pick up where they left off almost 4 years ago. There were no questions, no doubts, no distance between them. Even with no much unsaid and so much he needed to share with her, she loved him as much as the day she had been torn away from him.

That dance he had with her in her mind had been their goodbye. There was so much sadness, so much longing and fingers holding tight onto each other. Their eyes spoke volumes of their desire that they both did not want things to end. That neither of them had any idea how to say goodbye.

And now there were no more goodbyes. They were human together and Damon was in awe of growing old with her, having children, grandchildren, having a house full of love and laughter and building a new family with her.

He pulled the sweater he had given her to keep her warm over her head and she had giggled at her hair going every direction. But a moment later he was smoothing it down as he beamed at her, his eyes dancing at the happiness in her own. It had seemed like it had been so long since they could just be happy without a fear of the next threat.

He swallowed slowly watching her staring so intensely at him. She lifted her own hands, her fingers tracing the lines on his face, like she was reacquainting herself with him, memorizing him like he had been doing to her before. First she stroked across his one eyebrow and then his cheekbones, one finger ran across his nose from top to bottom as she smiled at him. Damon just melted at the feelings flooding through him and he got so lost in her gorgeous brown eyes that it nearly took his gasping, human breath away.

Then she ran her thumbs along the edges of his lips and moved his bottom lip down, parting his kiss swollen lips gently. She stroked the hard line of his jaw and pulled him into the most tender kiss he had ever experienced. He could not contain the moan of pleasure crawling up his throat, like he was a man starved for his very breath to live.

"Damn, Elena," he rasped out against her lips. "You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you."

Elena's eyes sparkled in the near darkness as her hands left his face and went to the bottom button of his shirt, opening first one then two and more and more till it hung loosely at his sides, her eyes not leaving his the whole time. She was a vision in the firelight, as she lay under him, his arms caging her in on all sides. He lifted her up under her back and pulled both the tank top and pink shrug off her and tossed them to the floor. Laying her back down wearing just her sexy, blue lace bra, he pulled his eyes away from hers to focus on the skin he had been anxious to uncover.

His tongue darted out to kiss down her throat to the valley between her breasts as he felt her fingers tugging at the dark hair at the nape of his neck pulling him back down on top of her. Damon heard her gasp and run her nails down his back as he pressed his chest into hers, the curve of his hips and thighs against hers just molded them together like perfect puzzle pieces.

Their lips were crashing together this time with more passion and urgency than before. Her hands held his head tight to hers and he wrapped his arms around her, sliding them up her sides and under her neck, just cradling her body in his embrace.

She still had not said a word since asking him how he was doing. Part of him knew they should talk, about Tyler, about the damn Siren and how much she had literally erased Elena from his memory. He knew he should tell her about when he thought he had burned her in her coffin after he came back from the hellstone. How he had drowned his agony with wanting Julian's vampires to beat the ever living shit out of him to punish him for what he had done. He had wanted to die, wanted them to rip his heart out and make him suffer for what he did to her. He didn't deserve to live.

But Stefan and Valerie had saved him from being killed. He should have been grateful to them, but all he was, was angry at himself...wanting it all to be over. The look in Stefan's eyes when he told him that he had killed Elena; that she was gone for good, had been the worst hate he had ever seen in his brother's eyes at him. Worse than when he killed Lexi, or scoffed at his mother on her deathbed, worse than anything. That look had crushed him into little pieces inside as his brother had punched him over and over. Stefan's rage had been so raw and so heart wrenching knowing he had caused it. If he ever doubted before that his brother loved her, that night he knew.

And what had he done? Drowned his hate of himself in more and more bourbon like he always did till he almost passed out.

Feeling Elena now, kissing down his shoulder and her hands tightly gripping his waist, he wanted her so desperately to understand. He knew he deserved how he felt then. He deserved not to feel any relief from the agony that was tearing him apart at the loss of her. That he had actually burned her alive in her coffin. But he wanted to tell her all that had happened, all that he had faced without her by his side. Not to make her feel guilty at all but just so she understood what he had been through at the thought of losing her forever.

Elena's hands were tugging gently on his shirt pulling it up and over his shoulders. He could see her skin was already covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened in the fire's glow. She looked so perfect, so wanting of him having no idea how hard he had fought to hang onto her as the Siren tried to bleed her from his mind and soul. But she could never take her all the way away. She was a part of him and even if he hadn't known that he loved her or had the memories of their love, just like she had wiped them away too...the love was still there, just buried deep in him.

So should he really go though with this, being with her again before telling her everything that had happened to him?

He groaned low in his throat forgetting his rambling thoughts as she latched her teeth onto his nipple and bit gently as her hands traced the lines around his abdomen. "Elena, you feel so good baby. I thought I would never feel you again," he mumbled as his head fell against her hair as she continued to kiss and tease the skin of his bare chest.

There was air of silence as he fought within himself but knew this was what he wanted. This was him being the better man, just as he had wanted to be for her so long ago.

"But we should stop," he breathed out quickly before he could change his mind.

That got her attention and she wiggled higher on the couch and sat up leaning against the armrest. He sat up beside her and pulled her into his lap. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms seeing her looking curiously with a hint of sadness in her eyes at him from behind her dark lashes.

"It's not that I don't want you. I do. I want you so much that it hurts. But there is lots we need to talk about too. I don't want to face what I've all done when you were gone. I didn't want to talk before and but now I know that I do really need to be honest with you about some things."

She straightened up more in his arms, sliding hers up his body to wrap around his neck. "Okay, Damon. I understand. But whatever you tell me. Nothing will change how I feel about you." He put a finger to her lips.

"You don't know that," he said pain and sadness etched in his voice. "I regret so much. I hurt so many people. Even you."

"It's okay Damon. I promise. Whatever it is. I will still love you. I will always love you." Her words were sincere, her voice cracking too as he studied her face. She was his angel. How did he get so lucky? He did not deserve her. He had hurt so many people since she was gone. People they both loved and cared for deeply. People that stood there for him at Stefan's funeral.

"I do want you, but I want to wait till everything is in the open." He saw her nod her agreement at him. There was so much to say, so much to dump out to her and he already felt like he had been run over by a train today. Being human made him feel so weak.

"I promise I will listen to everything baby. Whatever you need to tell me." She was stroking his face and moved one hand up to move a strand of his dark hair from his forehead. "But I hate to tell you this but you look like hell Damon. Why don't you wait and tell me tomorrow."

He nodded slowly knowing she was absolutely right and it seemed like she could read his mind. That sounded perfect. Tomorrow. He would find the strength by tomorrow to face all those demons of fear swirling around him.

"Lets just lay here by the fire. Just let me hold you for tonight." Elena's big brown eyes searched his and he nodded to her.

"Okay, you are right. I do feel like hell. I don't have anything left in me to share tonight." He leaned in and kissed the skin of her forehead tenderly and then stood up. "I'll go get us another blanket and be right back." She smiled back and him and he headed up to his room.

Once inside he unbuckled his jeans and shrugged them off along with his socks and shoes. He grabbed a pair of black velour pajama pants from his dresser and a hoody for Elena to wear if she wanted to. Then he checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror and smoothed the red tear tracks from his cheeks and washed his face. She was right, he did look like hell. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying and his cheeks red. His skin looked paler than usual but that could also just be the humanness of him now. Then he grabbed his comforter from his bed and headed back down to her.

She had changed too he saw, by the time he got back and was now wearing his discarded navy button down and had pulled the collar up inhaling his scent on it.

"I brought you something to wear." He held out the hoody and she stood up shaking her head at him.

"Umm mmm. I like this one. The ones that smell the most like you are always the best." She had taken off her jeans he saw and his mouth gaped a little at the sight of her long, slender legs bare, her skin looking like it was glowing. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips and his hand slid down her back to palm her lace covered ass, pulling her against him.

"M mm, yep you look _so_ hot in my shirt," he groaned as he found her lips again. He picked her up in his arms as he dropped the blanket onto the couch, his hands on her thighs as her legs wrapped around him. He held her like that and walked her against the wall beside the fireplace. He could feel the heat of it against his bare back as he moaned her name against her lips.

She kissed him just as hard back, his Varvatos shirt on her looking far sexier that it ever did on him. It slid up more as his hands found their way under the fabric to the smooth skin of her back as he cradled her against the wall.

"Oh baby I want to just take back everything I said and take you right here and now," he groaned throatily, his head buried in her hair, his lips peppering her neck with kisses. She had left a few buttons undone on his shirt and he could see that the lace bra was gone as well and his want for her was _so_ much stronger than it had been barely 10 minutes ago.

She grabbed his face in her hands, smoothing his hair back from his eyes, her heartbeat pounding against his. "Whatever you need Damon. Whatever I can do to help you get through this." Her voice was as low as laced with need as his was. Her lips looked so soft and warm and eager for more of him.

There was no one to disturb them no one to come barging in the door with the next big emergency. They had this giant house all to themselves. The fire crackled beside them and he put her down on her bare feet.

No, he did not want to do this without talking first. He knew that. It just didn't seem his damn body agreed with anything he thought of right now. "I just need to hold you. Just for tonight that is all I need baby. I promise we can talk tomorrow."

He saw her nod to him and he grabbed the huge, bigger than king size comforter and wrapped them both in it and laid her down in front of the fire on his ridiculously expensive Persian rug. She reached up her arms to wrap around his neck as he buried his face in her hair. Her fingers were running through his dark locks making him literally purr like a kitten in her arms.

He nuzzled deeper into her embrace, the thin blue shirt the only barrier between them as he pulled her by her waist closer to him. "M mm Elena, how the hell did I sleep so many nights without you?" he breathed against her neck.

"I wonder the same thing Salvatore. This feels like this right now could not be more perfect," she smiled up at him and kissed his hair.

Just then her stomach growled loudly and they both sat up more to look at where the sound came from. Damon ran his hand over the silkiness of her bare belly and looked back up to her eyes. "Shit! I have been a _horrible_ boyfriend Elena. You must be starving from not eating for so long. Why did I not think of it before?" He jumped up before she could say anything and was dialing the phone and ordering food for both of them.

* * *

In less than a half hour she was sitting between his legs, chopsticks in hand and taking another piece of sweet and sour pork from the container to dip it into the sauce before popping it in her mouth. The fire was still crackling powerfully behind them as they both munched on their takeout.

"This is delicious Damon. Thank you. It does feel like I haven't eaten in years!" He grinned at her and dipped a piece of lemon chicken in the sauce before holding it in front of her mouth. She opened for him and smiled back as he teasingly ran the chicken around her lips before letting her bite it, making her mouth shiny with the yellow sauce.

" _You_ are delicious." He bent down and captured her lips sucking the sauce off of them while groaning his approval of the taste of Chinese and her together. He licked and sucked all over her mouth and then picked up his phone and leaned into her head holding it up.

This felt very human and cheesy of him but he wanted to remember this time together. "Smile for the camera!" he grinned at her, seeing more sauce at the corner of her mouth and moved to slurp it up. He hit the camera icon just as she giggled in his arms, likely from the feeling of his tongue on her mouth.

He watched her pick up a big bunch of the chop suey and lifted it closer and closer to his lips. He laughed deep in his throat thinking there was no way he was _not_ getting it all over his bare chest. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, seeing her smirking at him in amusement. She was picking up the camera from where he had placed it on the rug and turned it on again.

"Two can play at that game honey," she laughed at he saw her try to get all the noodles in his waiting mouth. He heard the new endearment, loving the affectionate names she was calling him.

Laughing however did not help his situation at all and he found himself scrambling to keep all the noodles in his mouth once she had released the chopsticks. Her grin was so childlike, so beautiful and so pure free of worry and pain. He smiled into the camera as she held it up and felt a couple noodles slip from his mouth just as she hit the icon. The camera most undoubtedly captured his shocked but playful smile as she had leaned forward and sucked the stray noodles off his chin before they fell.

They played like that taking more pictures as they finished their meal. Damon moved to put away the containers and poured them both some wine he had been saving. There could not be a more appropriate occasion. He brought the glasses back to her and sat back down on the rug. She crawled back onto his lap, straddling him as he leaned on the front of the couch.

He lifted his glass, his eyes locked on hers. "To the future. Our future, and so many more fun memories to capture to remember forever."

She smiled at him and lifted her glass. "To us. To you Damon, and to Bonnie, for bringing me back to you." Her lip quivered as she continued. "And to Stefan for giving us this amazing future together and the chance to have a family of our own." She rubbed her bare belly over his shirt and he eyed her curiously.

"Already? You want my baby _already_? Didn't you want a ring first? You know...the whole nine yards?" He was intoxicated by the look in her eye right then. It was love, and devotion and passion all rolled into one. And she looked as sexy as hell with that look.

"No, no baby yet...but soon. And yes I do want the whole nine yards of being engaged and a big wedding with all our friends." He could see she had put some thought into this already. He tilted his chin back up to her giving her his undivided attention as she talked about her dreams

She smiled at him, and gave him a quick peck on the mouth before sharing more. "So much was going on when I started working at the hospital and I really want to keep going with that and become a doctor and help people. Now that I am human, being around blood too will be so much easier."

The one hand not holding the wine glass, went around his neck to play with his hair. Her eyes were focused and very serious about what she was saying. "I want to make a difference Damon. I want to save people the way so many people saved me or you or any of the people we love."

"That sounds amazing. I know you can do it," he whispered. They clinked glasses and sipped their wine and then put them down on the table. Gathering her in his arms laying down more she leaned against him, her hair splayed all down her back. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and was breathing peacefully in minutes. He could see her closed eyes from how he was laying and ran his fingers through her hair.

Reaching over back to the couch he picked up his phone once more and opened the camera. He lifted his arm up high enough to get both their faces in it. He beamed with pleasure into the camera, giving it his best sexy pout and snapped the picture. He took another of him kissing her head softly and then scrolled back to see them. She looked incredible. His shirt on her was too big and had exposed the skin of her one shoulder to the camera. Her lips were parted in peaceful sleep and her hand was laying unmoving, curled around his neck and into his hair.

She had been the perfect distraction from his pain and he realized over the course of the evening that she had gotten him to smile and even laugh on the day of his brother's funeral. For a few hours the pain had been forgotten, or almost and he had reveled in their rediscovered love that had laid dormant for far too long.

She had been everything he needed today; strong, supportive, loving, crying with him and holding him, open to his kisses and touches and how much her body and mere presence soothed him. She had been his rock in the middle of the stormiest seas and he knew it could only get better.

He just prayed that the nightmares he had be suffering all week would give him a reprieve tonight finally. He had been scared to close his eyes ever since he had seen Stefan's last minutes. Maybe just maybe tonight would be different.

The fire was almost out. Just embers burning low and golden and him just being alone in the silence and darkness made him think of Stefan again and how much he would miss him in his life. He felt the tears slipping down his cheeks again as he held her against him. Her leg curled around his and he slipped a hand under her shirt to stroke her smooth skin up and down body, her hip nearly molded against his own.

He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as he stared at the fire and with one more kiss to her head, he was asleep.

 _Next time;_

 _Elena's head flew up as she was panting heavily. She had drempt that she was locked in the coffin. That she was still asleep. That no one could hear her scream and cry. She had torn at the white lining on the top of the coffin and screamed for help. But no one came._

 _She sat up more looking around. The air was cold and she could see that the fire had burned down to nothing. She felt a chill in the air and moved her arms around beside her._

 _Where was he? "Damon?" she called getting up and walking barefoot around the parlor. He did not return her calling for him. "Damon, where are you?"_

 _She opened the front door and saw the Camero was still there. His jacket and his keys were right there by the door too. Where had he gone? She raced upstairs and checked his room. Still nothing. Elena was starting to get worried. If he had not taken his car or even his jacket, where was he?_

 _He was human now not invincible either. She grabbed for her jeans and his hoody he had brought down and threw on her socks and shoes. Where would he go in the middle of the night after burying his brother?_

 _And then she knew. She would have done the same and spent many nights curled up by her parents gravestone. But he didn't have to do it alone. She was here for him. Whatever he was feeling. She grabbed his jacket and keys and slammed the door behind her. She had no idea what she would find but he wanted to be there for him in whatever way that she could for as long as they both lived..._

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all loved the chapter. There is much more to their first night together, possibly 2 or 3 more parts._

 _Send me ideas of what you would like to see in their lives together. This night will be the last of the Delena angsty sorrowful stuff for awhile. Caroline will be mourning more but Elena is determined to help keep Damon's mind on the future and happiness and take him to the cabin for a weekend after this night is over. Thanks so much._

 _Remember reviews are love. It is the only way us authors can be rewarded for our hard work for your guys._

 _Till next time :)_


	2. Not Here

This is part 2 of 4 of their first night together.

Just to let a reader know him taking pictures with her and pouting all cute was only as a symbolism that he realized that they were human and he wanted to capture the memories since their lives now have an end and they aren't immortal. So he took pictures of her in his arms to remember that moment later and treasure this rediscovering of each other. That was all it was. Nothing vain or conceited. Just to remember and treasure her.

* * *

Elena was standing in the graveyard in front of the Salvatore crypt. If Damon was anything like her he would be there. She had gone to hide from the world at her parents grave for weeks on end after the accident. It was the only place she felt close to them. She would sit and write in her diary or talk to them like they were right there with her. Sometimes in her grief she imagined that they were talking back to her, that she had full conversations with them. She had even gone as far as seeing her mother or her father sitting right beside her as she poured out her heart to them and cried to them how much she needed them to be there for her and Jeremy.

Liz had gotten worried about Elena's constant running off and the fact that she actually believed she was seeing her parents and had taken her to the doctor. They had listened to everything she said and prescribed meds for her for pain but also assured her that it would help her with the grief too. She had taken them faithfully and they were right, things did start to get better. But it wasn't easy and if it wasn't for her friendship with Caroline and Bonnie she did not how she would have gotten through so much pain.

She stepped forward slowly and creaked open the door to the crypt. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she expected him to be sitting there just staring at his brother's memorial stone. But the little room was empty. She lit a candelabra leaning against the one wall and looked for a sign that he was here or a way to know where else he could have gone in the middle of the night, possibly not wearing much to keep him warm at all. He was human now so she knew he could get very sick being out if he left like she thought he did.

Reaching in his jacket she pulled out the phone he had given her on the way home. He had added the numbers of everyone he thought that she would need. She scrolled through the list of names wondering who to call. Who would know where he was? She settled on Ric's and hit send waiting as it rang once and she debated hanging up only them remembering that they had little children there that would be sleeping. Just as she was about to end the call after the second ring, a groggy voice answered.

"Ric, hey its Elena." She heard some movement on the other end and the sound of hushed cursing as he must have stubbed his toe or something as he moved around.

"Sorry Elena, Care and the girls were asleep in my bed with me and I nearly killed myself on the bottom of the dresser getting out the door fast enough to not wake them." She heard more mumbled cursing.

"I didn't mean to wake you Ric. How is Care?" She leaned against the wall watching the candle flames flicker in the wind, wishing she could have been there to help comfort her friend too.

He cleared his throat before speaking, his voice really gravelly from just waking up. "Umm, as good as can be expected I'd say. At least tonight I stopped her from sneaking back away to the cemetery. She fell asleep crying in my arms before and the girls both woke up with nightmares and crawled in with us and I think I must have just dozed off a few minutes ago cause I was going to go make myself a bed on the couch after they were all asleep." There was a pause. "Wait, why are you calling in the middle of the night? Is something wrong?"

"I can' t find Damon." Elena blurted out quickly. "We fell asleep together by the fire and when I woke up a few hours later he was gone. Where would he go Ric? I'm so worried and I raced over to the crypt thinking he was here, because that was where I would have gone, but he is not here." She took a deep breath after all that and waited for his reply.

She heard more shuffling on the other end of the phone. "I think I know Elena. Caroline mentioned something that her and Damon had talked about this week. They have both been such a mess and Damon kept talking about waking up outside in the middle of the night. I should have told you about that but with Klaus showing up at the memorial, I just wasn't thinking clearly. And I honestly thought it would stop once you were awake and able to comfort him. Let me just check around and I'll call you when I find him. Okay?"

Elena was about to jump in and demand to know where Ric was referring to but found herself just mumbling in agreement, her mind racing with what he had said. And before she could say any more Ric had hung up. "He had woken up outside? What is going on?" she asked herself out loud.

She turned around thinking she had heard someone by the door but it was only the wind creaking the door open more. It rushed around the dimly lit stone room and she heard a crinkle of paper. Looking closer she saw a small sheet of paper wedged between two stones on the front wall under the stained glass window. She pulled at it gently and opened it wondering what it could be. She gasped aloud as she recognized Damon's handwriting and sunk to the floor to read it.

 _Dear Elena,_

 _Yes, you heard me correctly. Hell has frozen over. I'm writing it all down._

 _Granted I'm half a bottle in, thanks to my 1950 Chateau Cheval Blanc, a bottle I waited 65 years to open. I used to spend nights in my wine cellar convincing myself I could hear it age, tannins growing, fermenting. But appreciating its beauty did not make time go by any faster._

 _The bottle just laid there on its shelf, torturing me while I waited for Katherine and time stood still. Eventually I convinced myself that no sip of that wine could ever taste as good as I dreamt it would._

 _And that is the story of why I drink bourbon._

 _I don't know who I am without you, but I know that as long as I am with you, time will stand still. So who is Damon Salvatore without Elena Gilbert? A selfish friend, a jealous brother, a horrible son?_

 _Or maybe with a little luck, I will do right by you._

 _Because you may be a thousand miles away or a hundred years away, but you are still here with me and my heart is right there in that coffin with you._

 _Until you come back to me._

 _Love Damon_

She sniffled back tears that had started running down her cheeks at his words. She was so sad she had been forced to leave him for so long. She closed the paper slowly, folding it up and putting it in his jacket she had put on. The wind was chilly but the oversized jacket wrapped her in warmth and his scent. She could hardly believe that he wrote to her. He had always said journaling, writing down your feelings, like Stefan and she had done was so beneath him. And here he was...sharing his feelings and his heart with her when he missed her so much.

She stood back up and stepped outside, staring around the dark cemetery. "Where are you Damon?" she mumbled to herself. She realized that she did not even fully know the circumstances of Stefan's death. She knew he had died to save Mystic Falls and that Bonnie had stopped something called hellfire from destroying the whole town. That Katherine was somehow a part of it all too.

She had felt bad that they all just parted ways after the memorial instead of talking more or just hugging and encouraging each other in their grief. But when she had looked around at everyone they all looked like hell. Her precious Damon had looked like he had not slept in a week and even though they spent the evening snuggling and laughing even and sharing the Chinese she could tell the whole time that he was so exhausted. He had been very raw and real and connected to his feelings at the funeral and she had been so proud of him. But it looked like that took a lot out of him and she did not doubt that.

Caroline looked as bad as Damon felt and Elena wished there had been more she could have done for her. But her best friend had been holding tightly to her sleeping daughter in her arms as they had all tried to slowly pull her away from the cemetery. She would not stop crying and did not want to leave. But Ric and strangely Klaus too had somehow gotten her to the car. Elena was still in Damon's arms giving him the support she knew he needed, but she saw Klaus nod his goodbye to the young widow before he raced away into the darkness. Ric had told Elena that he knew Caroline needed to rest and he would take care of her and she could see her tomorrow. She had nodded her agreement knowing they both had grieving people they loved to take care of tonight.

Everything with Bonnie was so confusing. She had no idea what had all happened to her and how her and Enzo were a couple and from what Bonnie was saying before it sounded like Stefan had been a part of him dying. She wished she had more she could say to her too and the two had hugged and held each other and then Bonnie had walked to hug Damon and the two of them had just stayed like that in each others arms for quite a while.

Elena was so glad that they had each other and as friends they looked closer than ever. She was wanting to ask Damon more about what had happened to Bonnie but she knew it could wait. It just looked like she needed space right now. That coming to the memorial and sharing what she had had looked like it had taken a lot out of her too.

Matt had promised to get her back to campus safely and she had heard her brother and Matt insist on helping her pack. She had smiled in thanks and had accepted the ride but was adamant that she needed to have some time alone, so the two men simply hugged her and helped her to the car. She had given Elena a big hug too and insisted that she would see them tomorrow morning before she left. Damon had invited everyone over in the morning and they had all nodded that they would be there.

She sat down on the step outside the crypt and leaned her head back on the stone wall. There was still so much she did not understand. She had only missed a few years of her friends and her brother's lives but she already in such a short time felt so disconnected from them all. No one had made her feel left out at all. They were all overjoyed that she was awake but her friends eyes all held a deep sadness of the pain and struggles they had faced in her absence.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone she was holding vibrated and rang loudly echoing in the night air. She must have fallen asleep against the stone wall shortly after and woke up totally startled seeing it was almost an hour later. She accepted the call immediately and heard Alaric's voice tell her to come to the school. He would leave the doors open for her. Puzzled she agreed quickly and sped in Damon's car to the school.

Once she arrived she texted him that she was there and the phone buzzed again. Ric told her to go down the tunnels and just take the tunnel the furthest west and keep walking.

* * *

Alaric put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to his best friend sitting silently on the cold, stone ground in the tunnel. Damon's knees were tucked into his chest and he was staring at the hallway beyond the room in the tunnels. Ric moved to slide down the wall till he was sitting beside him and passed him the bottle of bourbon he had brought along with him. He knew if he found Damon then bringing the alcohol was pretty much a prerequisite to any time they were together.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" he questioned in the dim light. He had set his phone to flashlight and had nearly jumped when he had found him a few minutes ago just sitting in the dark. "Elena is worried. She had no idea where you took off to. What the hell is going on buddy?"

Alaric knew that things had been strained between them for awhile now. But he had taken the first step in mending their relationship back at the memorial that night. He knew there was so much between them. So much had happened but at least it was a start.

But seeing him sitting here in the dark looking like he was in a trance, he knew he had to do what he could to help. He took off his jacket that he had thrown on in his hurry to look for him. He was dressed in pajama pants and a hoody so giving Damon his jacket he wasn't much warmer. But Damon was shivering and not even wearing a shirt or anything on his feet and it looked like just jeans on and nothing else.

"I don't know what's going on Ric," Damon replied in a low voice, taking a long pull from the bottle before handing it back to him. "I thought it would stop." He raked his fingers through his black hair and leaned his head against the wall. He turned to look at his friend. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked him.

"Well I heard from Caroline that you told her you kept waking up outside since Stefan died. And I knew he died in the tunnels in the hellfire, so I just parked at the school and started searching the tunnels for you. What the hell are you thinking going outside like that?"

Damon looked down at his bare chest and feet and shivered again. "Sorry _dad_ ," he glared at him all snarky like a teenager getting a lecture before his voice took on a more serious tone. "I don't know. I just remember falling asleep with Elena and hoping I would not have anymore nightmares since she was back. I don't even remember leaving the house or anything until you called my name just now." He shivered again now very much realizing how little he was wearing as the chill in the air made his skin even colder.

"Well how on earth do you not have pneumonia if you have done this for a week? Are you trying to kill yourself when you are just newly human?" Alaric snapped at him and pulled back on the bottle before Damon grabbed it again. He put his arm on Damon's shoulder and felt how cold his skin really was."You are freezing!"

Damon glared again. "Well then give me that damn bottle and let me drink to warm up. Hell that was the only way the baker on the Titanic survived the freezing water. You brought it knowing I'd want it so hand it over!" he snapped at him.

Ric hesitantly passed it back to him not knowing what his tolerance as a human even was yet.

"Besides," he muttered gulping down another swallow of the bitter drink. "I drank myself to sleep in my clothes the rest of the week Ric. Jeans, boots, shirt, sometimes I was out even before I took off my jacket." He took another swallow and leaned his head back again. "I'm not stupid Ric. I was careful not to overdo my human tolerance but it was enough to sleep and not have to think about Elena or Stefan or anything for a little while.

"Well judging by your choice of clothes to wear in the middle of the fucking night, I'd say stupid is not a stretch."

Damon narrowed his eyes at him. He missed their banter. He missed his drinking buddy and this felt more like old times before so much went so wrong.

"So did you sleep walk out here then all those times, if you can't remember?" Alaric queried. "I mean I'm sure what you went through down here was as traumatic as hell literally. Maybe you have some form of PTSD or something. You are human. Maybe you are having trouble letting go of Stefan or your head keeps reliving his death."

Damon made a face at him, his eyes narrowing. "Now who sounds stupid? I've seen more horror in my life in the war. _That_ would make more sense." He held on tight to the bottle when Alaric tried to reach for it again.

"Yeah I believe that Damon, I do. But did you lose someone as precious as your only brother in that war?" Ric saw Damon open his mouth probably ready with another snappy comeback but he closed it before he said anything. He was probably right and this was more traumatic than those years in battle had been.

"I'm not in mourning Ric! I cried, I fucking cried in front of all of you at my brother's funeral." Damon spat out angrily. "I'm done. I am ready to move past it and start living with Elena. I don't know why I keep ending up here. My mind tells me that I have been grieving and I am ready to start pushing forward."

Ric shrugged, crossing his legs at the ankles and reaching back out for the bottle again. This time Damon handed it back. "Well, maybe your heart is not as ready as your mind is to say goodbye."

"So then how do I stop it? You are the first person who even noticed me doing this. Bonnie was sleeping on the couch at the mansion all week trying everyday to get Elena to wake up and even she didn't notice me leave. I remember walking past her but not much else. I just always woke up sitting right here. Right where I was when Stefan died."

Ric's eyes went wider as Damon pointed to the hallway. "This is exactly where Stefan died?" He saw Damon nod silently just staring in front of him. He squeezed his friends shoulder. With everything they had been through and the distance in their friendship he still hurt for Damon's loss.

"I'm so sorry," Ric whispered solemnly, taking another large swallow from the bottle before passing it back to Damon again. "I know I have no idea how you must be feeling but I am sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you."

Damon looked up at him sitting there beside him. He laughed slightly, talking another drink, and then tipped the bottle upside down to catch the last few drops on his tongue. He made a sad almost pouty face at Ric. "You didn't even bring enough bourbon to share for our little bro time here, like I did with you when you were dying when you refused to turn into the unstoppable killing machine. I'm still cold! And not nearly drunk enough for this conversation."

Ric laughed back at him and smiled. "Well its not _my_ fault you are damn near half naked out here. I have another bottle in the truck. Its a bit of a walk to get it. Sheriff Matt would flip out if knew I had an open bottle there for emergencies. But you can never have too much bourbon with what goes on in this crappy town. I learned that years ago."

They both laughed at that before the silence permeated the dark room again. Ric had kept flicking his flashlight on every few minutes when it turned off but now seeing candles he saw a lighter on the table too and lit a few before sitting back down.

"You are going to get sick Damon. We should get you out of here. Elena is coming. She should be here any minute."

Damon's face melted into a smile just thinking of her. He still had no idea how he got out here every night but he truly thought the nightmares and this would stop once she was awake and he could sleep in her arms. Maybe he really did sleepwalk?

Just then the phone rang loudly echoing around the room. "Damn it. I thought I just turned it up halfway before," Ric cursed again answering it quickly. "Yes Elena, just keep walking. You can't miss us." He paused listening to her. "Yes, if you heard my phone ring then you are closer than I thought. See you in a bit."

Damon lifted his head from staring down at the ground to look back up at Ric. "Thanks," he whispered, a smile growing. "I really mean that."

Ric smirked back at him. "Oh am I supposed to assume that means all the other times you have thanked me for things, you didn't mean it?" He turned the bottle that Damon handed back to him empty upside down too catching a few more drops in his mouth.

Damon shook his head, chuckling at how stupid he looked doing that too. "No, I just...well there is so much I did to hurt you. I mean, granted you killed me for it, but still."

Ric sat back down beside him. "Hey, for what its worth I am glad you didn't die. I wasn't in my right mind that night at all. The whole time the girls were missing I was thinking I could not lose them. I would die without them. I had already lost their mother and thought they were dead then too. I was seconds from killing myself on my wedding night Damon, when Jo was murdered. So even the very _thought_ of losing them was just too much. And knowing you were there with them and could have saved them and you didn't...you were just going to let them be sacrificed to the fucking devil..." he paused feeling tears pooling at his lashes. "I just saw red. As a father, as Jo's husband, seeing Caroline's pain, everything. If I could have I would have torn apart the devil or that bitch nanny we trusted. That is who really deserved my rage."

Damon turned and looked his friend in the eyes seeing him so vulnerable in front of him. "No Ric. I did deserve your rage. I was there at the diner with them and I could have figured out a way to get them to safety. Or I could have died trying. But I wasn't in my right mind then either. I could barely use my mind myself with that fucking Siren messing in my head so much. But I am truly sorry. I want to have children with Elena, hopefully soon and I can't imagine as a father what I would do if anyone ever tried to hurt my children. I would see red too, to hell with the consequences."

He looked at Ric's sad expression grabbed him by the shoulders. "I forgive you Ric. I want to start fresh as a human. And I don't want to waste my limited time being angry at you." Ric smiled at him and smiled. "I forgive you too."

"Damon? Ric?" Elena's sweet voice carried through the air.

Damon smiled hearing her so close. "Ha, saved by the bell. No bro hug this time. This whole deep sharing has been great but I'm so done for one night. You?"

Ric clapped him on the back and stood back up just as Elena rushed into the room.

She nearly stopped short seeing Damon sitting on the floor wearing what looked like Ric's jacket and was barefoot. "Damon, are you okay? I was so worried." She threw herself down in his arms and he caught her and pulled her closer, burying his head in her hair.

"I'm fine baby." He lifted his head to look in her eyes as he tried to suppress another shiver from the cold.

"No you are not," she scolded him. Your skin is like ice! Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

Ric laughed and looked down at them. "That is what I told him too Elena. Maybe he will listen to you and get the hell out of here." He motioned his head back toward where she had come from. "I'll head back and give you guys some privacy. But get him out of here and warmed up quickly k Elena?"

She nodded to him and looked back seeing a cute pout on Damon's lips. "I feel like I'm your kid the way you guys are talking about me," Damon commented smirking up at them from under his dark lashes. "I promise I'll let Elena warm me up." And he smiled all sexy at her.

Ric made a face. "Eww, too much information," he said before he disappeared around the corner.

Elena turned back to him and he looked back in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Why did you just run off in the middle of the night? Did you not think I would worry?" She looked at him sadly wishing she knew what was wrong. She had straddled him feeling his fingers on her hips on her jeans. She could feel him shiver again.

Before he could object she unzipped his jacket on her and did the same to Ric's jacket. Damon's eyes were wide on her and got wider still as she started unbuttoning his dark blue button down she had on.

He inhaled sharply seeing her bare skin beneath it as she opened the shirt more and more. "Elena, what are you..." But she was shaking her head at him.

"Just shut up and let me warm you up," she breathed in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him pressing her bare chest to his.

His arms instantly went around her, under his shirt on her and up her bare back as she nuzzled into him. He felt the warmth of her body against him all the way to his freezing cold toes. "Mmm baby I like how you think."

She scolded him with her eyes. "Well I am trying to keep my idiot boyfriend alive. There isn't much thinking to that."

He groaned as he felt her lips on his throat as she planted feather light kisses along his chilled skin. Opening his eyes all he saw was the hallway where Stefan died.

She could feel the change in his emotions almost instantly and pulled back to look at him, still keeping her breasts pressed against him. "What are you thinking honey?"

He cleared his throat and backed up more pulling his shirt back over her. "Not here," he whispered simply.

She watched him close the shirt and zip up his jacket on her before he looked back in her eyes. "Okay Damon. Not here. Do you promise you will tell me why?"

He nodded to her helped her stand up, lacing his fingers with hers and they started to walk back down the tunnel. "I will. Just not today." She nodded to him, and together they headed back out towards the surface.

* * *

Ric was waiting in his truck more bourbon in hand he saw once they got there. Damon nodded to him and he nodded back offering Damon the rest of the bottle. "I better not. I think I have hit my measly human limit, but thanks...for everything." He unzipped the jacket and tossed it through the window at him.

"No problem buddy." He put it back on happy to not just be in a hoody anymore and looked back at Elena. "Take care of him."

She smiled back looking back and forth between them and shrugged out of his jacket, putting it around his shoulders. "I will. And thanks again Ric. Give Care and the girls a hug from me."

"I will. Here's hoping all three of the girls are still fast asleep. I've had enough excitement for one night."

"Hope you don't run into Donovan," Damon sing songed at him, indicating the open bottle on the seat. He was leaning heavily on Elena feeling the bourbon really start to affect him as his vision got fuzzier.

"You too. You are as drunk as I am," Ric smiled at him.

Damon smirked back, "Yes, but I have my designated driver. I can be as drunk as I want too." He leaned down and nipped teasingly at Elena's neck making her giggle.

Elena nodded her goodbye watching him drive off and helped Damon in the passenger seat, zipping up his jacket for him and buckling him up like he was her toddler. He gave her a lazy half smile before leaning back into the cushion of the seat closing his eyes. She got in the drivers side and closed the door turning to look at him.

Her precious Damon looked so peaceful and almost asleep against the seat. She watched his chest go up and down rhythmically with his human heartbeat. She could see the smooth, tanned skin of his chest where the jacket was still open. His hair was messy like always and was almost long enough to get in his eyes. His eyelashes were so long and dark against his skin. His jaw was relaxed, a smile on his soft lips and she felt her heart race more seeing him lick his lips.

"It's not polite to stare," he said smoothly, smiling with his eyes still closed.

"Well you are worth the breach in etiquette, Salvatore." She kissed him tenderly on his lips and heard a moan rumble from his throat as his eyes still remained closed. "Yummy," he breathed out as his hand went up in her hair keeping her head against his. "More," he whimpered at her.

She pulled back wanting him just as much. "Soon baby. Lets just concentrate on getting you warm first." Elena leaned back to start the car.

"I could think of a few ways you can warm me up right now," he teased, his beautiful blue eyes still closed, the familiar cocky smirk across his lips. He reached for her blindly as she pulled away and he heard the car start up. Damon's head felt heavy from the alcohol and he slid it across the back of the seats as far as his seat belt would let him go and his hand found the fabric of his shirt she was wearing. His fingers slowly tiptoed lower till he found the hem and snuck his hand underneath.

"Damon, I'm trying to get us home without a car accident," she squealed, as his hand wandered under her shirt and she slapped him away.

His eyes had still not opened up but he was having plenty of fun with his other senses. His vision spun every time he opened them so this was the better choice. "But I've missed you for _so_ long baby," he pouted at her with his bottom lip out at her. "Almost 4 years not being able to touch you and tease you. Its not my fault you are _so irresistible._ "

"I feel the same way Damon. Just let me get us home or you might be spending the night in the hospital with me," she eyed him disapprovingly. "Human remember? No quick healing anymore...ever."

He sank back in the seat. He knew she was right. "Okay, okay, I'll be good," he pouted again, biting his bottom lip and opened his eyes finally watching her driving them slowly through town towards home.

* * *

She pulled them into the driveway a couple minutes later and helped him out and into the house. He still felt quite dizzy and his feet were freezing being out in the cold so long. She led him up to his room and sat him down at the foot of his bed. He fell back into the mattress and closed his eyes again.

Damon just lay back relaxing. He loved that she was taking care of him. He loved that every time he opened his eyes she was still there and this was not a dream. He heard the water running in his tub and smiled at how she was planning to warm him up. Mmm, he couldn't wait.

Elena adjusted the temperature till it was just right and poured in the bubble bath. Then she turned back to him, walking back up to the bed to see him laying down now and possibly asleep in the middle of his bed. She moved closer and took a hold of the zipper on his jacket pulling it down slowly, exposing more and more of his smooth, sexy muscles. He moved slightly telling her he was indeed still awake behind his closed eyes. "C'mon Damon, lets get you warmed up," she whispered in his ear.

He opened his eyes and she pulled him to sitting and helped him out of the jacket, tugging the thick leather over his shoulders till it fell down behind him. She reached for his hands and pulled him to his feet slowly and walked him with her, walking backwards all the way to the bathroom. She leaned him back on the edge of his counter and saw his eyes regarding her with half lidded intrigue.

"What are you going to do to me baby?" he said smoothly, pursing his lips. She grinned at him as he felt her fingers on his belt and started pulling on it her eyes locked on his. She tugged it through the loops roughly and it fell to the floor as she went for the button on his jeans. Her chocolate eyes never left his as she pulled on the button and raked down the zipper till his jeans fell down his thighs.

His eyes opened more feeling the electricity between them and more sober than he had been in months as she bent down and pulled the jeans down his legs.

She realized then that he still had the pajama pants on he had on when they went to sleep and she could see how very much aroused he was already with where she was touching him. She stood back up and met his eyes again as she pulled down his velour sleep pants.

He kicked them off his legs, his hands gripping the counter behind him a little tighter between his fingers. He had not touched her at all this whole time since the car and was immensely enjoying the eye sex they were already having with how heated her gaze was on his. He was standing totally naked in front of her and she still had not looked away from his eyes. It felt like a competition of sorts and his eyes remained on hers as well, waiting with eager anticipation to see what she would do next.

Elena's heart was pounding with intensity as she looked in her lover's eyes. They had not seen each other or been intimate in years and part of her was nervous. She maintained her focus on him, enjoying the smirk of amusement she could see from the corner of her eye. Her hands went out and pulled on his, unlatching his grip from the counter. He slid his hands up her arms till he laced his fingers with hers and then spun her into the counter pressing her against it with his whole body.

She gasped at the contact but did not waver her gaze from his eyes. "God, Damon," she breathed out feeling him against every curve of hers. She was still completely dressed but the eroticness of this dance they were in was intoxicating and she untangled her fingers from his to slide them down to his neck.

He bent his head lower and lower till he was a breath away from her lips. He could feel the air she was sucking in, as her heart raced against his chest. Their eyes were still locked as he took in his own deep breath. "Kiss me," he whispered. And he closed his eyes, letting her win and waited for her crashing lips.

She wound her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down, her lips crushing his as a whimper escaped her throat. Her mouth opened to him like it was the most natural thing in the world, even after so long. He tasted heavenly; like breath, like rain, like life...like home.

She tugged harder on his black locks, and he groaned into her mouth as their lips clashed hungrily. Elena felt his hands cradle her head, holding her at an angle he liked and devoured her with his kisses.

He missed her so much. He missed every single thing about her and right now having her trapped against his naked body felt _so_ hot, that he did not even remember how cold he had been being outside so long. He pressed himself closer to her, his hands on her neck, his thumbs stroking her jaw and she whimpered again.

The kiss was heated and passionate and he was already so turned on by her when all he was touching was her face and her neck. God, this woman was his everything. No one had _ever_ made him feel this intense from just a kiss alone.

He slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her up onto the counter, his legs going between hers as she wrapped hers around his waist. Her breath was panting out of her by now at the passion of his kisses.

Elena too had missed him so much. She had been scared that it would be hard to be intimate again after so long. She had no idea what she was afraid of at all but he was soothing any and all fears in her.

"Damon, tub," she rasped out, as he started kissing down her jaw to her throat. He reluctantly pulled his lips off her skin and saw the water getting higher and higher and would soon spill over the top of the claw foot tub. Seeing what she was talking about, he quickly walked to turn the water off. A couple more minutes and they would have flooded his bathroom. He pulled the plug to drain some water too since it had gotten so high.

She giggled at the sight of him racing to turn of the tub and the wiggle of his eye brows at her, likely that they had gotten so distracted. She had started this with the intention of getting him warm before he got sick. She jumped off the counter before he came back to her and pushed back against him seeing if he would let her move him and to her delight he did.

"I don't want you to get sick," she said softly to him motioning the tub. She could see how very aroused he was standing proudly and she blushed.

"Don't be shy baby," Damon purred seeing her finally look at him. "You know what you do to me. Nothing has changed Elena. I promise." He stepped into the tub at her insistence and sunk down in the bubbles. His eyebrows raised at her, his ocean blue eyes shining. "Aren't you coming?"

She nodded smiling at him. "I'll just get us some towels. Just wait a minute."

But Damon decided he did not want to wait another damn minute, not even another fucking second as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her screaming onto his lap, water going everywhere!

* * *

A/N;I hope you enjoyed the hot sexy tub scene. There is more I promise. Their night is heating up. Can you picture them like that? so soon after Stefan's memorial I hope it didn't feel rushed.

I know Ric and Damon have lots between them with all the has happened the last seasons but I'm hoping to start mending it. Did you think it sounded realistic? Or at least a start?

Damon might have PTSD from all he has been through and now being human I hope that makes sense. Him running off in the middle of night and not remembering much might need some professional help.

Next chapter is much more sexy Delena tub fun and more as they haven't been together in almost 4 years.


	3. Make Me Yours Again

A/N; Here is Part 3 of Delena's first night together. It is rated M. DELENA obviously.

I have never gone this all out with description for a love scene and I am kinda terrified of how I did. I hope you love it. I tried to make it romantic and sweet and beautiful but also a little hot and sexy too. I'm not a fan of the more vulgar words for anatomy though. But I hope its still hot.

Our sweet couple deserved a night to remember. I hope it is worthy of how amazing they are together and that I did the scene justice for you lovely readers.

* * *

Elena felt his arms around her waist as she fell into the center of the large claw foot tub. She landed right against him and was flailing her arms as the water splashed up and over the sides up and back down, getting the floor all wet. She turned her head and Damon was grinning at her, his ice blue eyes dancing in the dim light. Her fingers grabbed the edges of the tub as she felt his hands sneaking up the button down shirt of his she was still wearing.

He pulled her in closer to him while lifting the soaking wet material up higher and higher, exposing her stomach and pulled her to his eager and hungry lips. The shirt clung to her body like a second skin, showing him the very shape of her breasts underneath as her chest heaved. She moaned as she felt him give her open-mouthed kisses all across her stomach. Her hands flew to his head, tugging on his wet, dark hair, pulling it back from his face to watch him as he kissed her.

The splash when she had been pulled in left water droplets all over his face and she saw trails of drops slide down his cheekbone to his angular jaw. His tongue darted out and licked a path around her belly button before dipping in and sucking gently on her skin there. He looked up in her eyes at that moment and she saw his lips curl up into a radiant smile before closing his eyes again, gripping her waist tighter and licking higher under her shirt.

"God, Damon," she whimpered, feeling his tongue as well as his fingers as he started to undo the buttons slowly, kissing more and more of her skin that he uncovered.

Damon enjoyed the shock and surprise on her face and the girlish shriek she gave out as he pulled her into the tub fully clothed. He did not want to wait. He had waited to be with her for years already. He was done waiting.

He had mourned, they had celebrated Stefan's life and sacrifice, she had time with her friends and her brother, she had even come rescue him from his latest mess. He had even agreed to host everyone coming for breakfast the next morning before Bonnie took off on her trip.

Now he finally had her alone, and there was nothing else they were needed for tonight. Tonight was theirs for the taking and he was going to taste every delicious inch of her again after so, so long. It was finally time.

He wanted her so much that he felt an actually ache in his belly feeling her so close to him. And when he had been standing there in the bathroom, staring deeply into her eyes as he pressed his naked body against her, he knew she was ready too.

He gently spread her legs enough for her to sink down more in the water. The water sloshed over the top of the tub a few more times before settling down, just licking the edges as their bodies stilled. Other than her initial scream at him, she had barely said anything and was just watching him as he kissed her. His eyes found hers again as he tasted her wet and salty skin. His tongue languished in the taste of her and a groan of pleasure rumbled from deep in this throat.

"I missed you much Elena," he rasped out, as she sat straddling him, her eyes half lidded with pleasure as his heated gaze was locked on hers. He had gotten the bottom few buttons undone, kissing his way up her body and now he started on the top few. He wanted to take his time, go slowly and cherish everything about her. He wanted to unwrap her like a precious, treasured, gold wrapped present with the ribbons and shiny paper. And with all the care that someone would take to wrap the gift so beautifully, he wanted to unwrap it just as carefully.

Elena saw the longing, the desire and unbelievable endless want in his blue eyes. His hair was slicked back, shiny and as black as the night against his pale skin. She wound her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair and pulling his head back down on her mouth. His mouth was already open, ready and waiting, and she heard a low groan as she plunged her tongue inside its warmth. His hands that had finished undoing the buttons dug themselves deep in her own wet locks as he plundered her mouth with his.

Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyes the second she felt his mouth on hers again. This moment was perfect. She was finally free of that horrible curse. She was finally back in his arms where she had been dreaming to be for so long. She had nights and days on end seeing him in her dreams about him in her coma state. She dreamed of his touch, his embrace, his smile and how it felt when he held her. She had dreamed of just laying in his arms, feeling the peace that his presence alone could give her. And now those dreams were a reality. Their reality.

His hands moved from her hair to cup her face, tilting her head as he deepened the kiss. She rubbed herself against him, feeling even through her jeans how very aroused he was for her. Elena felt him tugging her soaking wet shirt off her one shoulder and he trailed his kisses down her jaw, to her neck and down her shoulder, sucking in her skin as his hands went down to grip her hips, pulling her closer against him.

Damon fought with the stubborn, heavy with water fabric, as his mouth went across her collarbone, pulling the shirt off her other shoulder. She threw her head back, her fingers digging little crescents in his biceps as he tilted her body further back in the water, sitting himself up more so he could reach more of her body with his mouth. He smiled down at her, his upper body just hovering over her as she floated in the water. His one arm was under her back holding her, as he watched her eyelids flutter as he kissed her other shoulder and then lower and lower, pulling the dark, wet fabric open.

"God damn it baby, you are so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned back gazing down at her full round breasts, as he pulled the shirt off her completely, tossing it dripping wet to the floor outside the tub. She beamed up at him, her brown eyes nearly glowing with dim light of the room. He moved his hand, the only sound being the swishing of the water as he cupped one breast kneading it gently. He heard another moan from her as she dug her nails deeper in his bare arms.

He bent his head to her, kissing down the valley between her breasts while teasing the one nipple with his thumb, swirling it between his fingers, watching her expressions with rapt attention. "I missed touching you, feeling your soft skin," Damon breathed out smoothly. "You have no idea how many nights I dreamed of being with you again, only to wake up and discover that it was not real."

She tilted her head back up to his face, focusing all her attention on him, his hand still massaging her soft, supple skin with the utmost care and tenderness. "Those nights, when that happened," he continued, his eyes on hers again. "Before we moved you to a safer location, the coffin was at the Salvatore crypt. I would come find you and just stare at you and stroke your cheek." His chin quivered the slightest bit as he spoke. "I missed you so much. I would sit there for hours some nights just watching you lay there so peacefully, aching for you to wake up."

Elena sat up more in the water. She had no idea. She wrapped her arms back around him, pressing her chest to his. "I'm so sorry. I missed you too. So much Damon. I dreamed about you too." She stroked his cheek, tucking a loose strand of his jet black hair off of his face and he shut his eyes, his head leaning in to her hand. "I'm right here now. I am never leaving you again."

Her voice was choked with emotion too as she saw him so vulnerable in front of her. "Touch me, kiss me all night long. Make me yours again like we both dreamed for so long. I want you so much Damon. I want to taste every inch of you too."

She bent her head, down and kissed the hard line of his jaw, his skin smooth and slippery under her tongue. She sucked in his earlobe, hearing him whimper as his hands clutched at her naked back, before slipped down to grip her waist. Elena planted tiny, feather light kisses down his throat and she found the spot that she always knew was extra sensitive and he bucked his hips against her, his grip on her skin tightening.

She loved how she could make him like putty in her hands. The last time they had made love up in the hayloft, she was human again, fragile, weaker and he was still a strong, immortal vampire. They had both been vampires before that when they were together. She relished in the knowledge that she could illicit such raw, physical reactions from him when he was still so powerful. And hearing those same sounding groans and whimpers from him now made her feel so confident in herself and her ability to please him now when he was human too.

Elena kissed his chest, her mouth open, licking and sucking down the sinewy muscles as his head fell back against the back of the tub. She pulled his hard, pebbled nipple into her mouth, suckling it in, hearing him groan again as his hands clutched the skin at her waist more. Her hands ran over the hard lines of muscle on his chest and abdomen as she kissed across to nip and pull at the other nipple.

Damon's eyes were closed, his head back against the tub, as he just soaked in the feelings of her touch on his aching body. He felt shivers race through him as her hands went lower under the water till he felt her small hands surround his length, running her thumb over his hard tip.

"Fuck, Elena," he moaned out a mere second before her lips crashed back down on his. Her hands started to stroke him smoothly and confidently under the water as they kissed. She encircled him with her hands, her grip increasing as he cradled her head in his own hands, plunging his tongue deep in her mouth.

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as the water lapped at the edges of the tub, some of it splashing to the tiled floor as he bucked his hips against her talented hands. God, he missed everything about her. His body just thrummed to life, the electricity of her touch racing through him. She stroked him harder and faster, as they kissed and he knew he did not want to come like this. Not for their first time in so long.

He put his own hands down on hers, stilling her and she looked up at him her eyes seeming a bit sad, possibly that she thought she had done something wrong. He shook his head seeing her insecurity like he could read her mind. "No, baby. I love how you touch me. I just want to please you first. And I don't want to come like that. Not tonight."

Elena nodded and watched as his hands went under the water to unbutton her jeans. They were stuck to her legs like glue with the water soaked through them. She rolled over in the water so her back was against his chest giving him better access to getting them off her. He tugged on them, peeling them slowly down her slender legs and throwing them in a wet heap on the floor with their other clothes.

Damon sunk lower into the water, practically floating beneath her in the huge tub as she lay against him wearing just her lacy underwear. His hands ran up her sides and cupped both her breasts, kneading them in his palms as he thrust his hips against her from below.

"Ahh, Damon," he heard her moan as he continued to knead her breasts while kissing down the back of her neck along her spine, his mouth open, his tongue warm against her wet skin. His hands slid back down her nearly naked body, spinning her back around in his arms so she was laying on top of him again. He massaged the flesh of her hips while pressing himself up against her core, harder, more urgently.

Damon looked up into her glazed brown eyes, as he lifted one hand to brush the wet strands of hair from her face. His ice blue eyes were just a wild with lust and desire as he parted his lips. "I want you, Elena, so fucking much."

He saw her nod to him, her eyes shining with love for him. He could not wait anymore, but he didn't want her there in the water either. He could not kiss and taste nearly enough of her that way. He gripped the sides of the tub, stood up and stepped out onto the tiled floor. It was wet and slippery from all the water falling out. He grabbed for a towel and put in down and held out his hand to her.

Elena took his hand, and stepped out of the tub too. He bent down and lifted her under her thighs up into his arms, carrying her against him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. She quickly wound her arms around his neck, finding his kiss swollen lips again and devoured his mouth as he walked them to his bed. Water went everywhere, her long hair dripping it all down her back as their soaking wet bodies made a trail of it on his wood floors.

His mouth opened more, his tongue tangling with hers as she felt him press her bare back to one of the tall posts of his bed. He just held her there, as they kissed deeper, with more passion and urgency. Her fingers pulled harder at his wet hair as he splayed his hands over her hips and her legs wrapped around his waist, thrusting more against him.

"I want you too, Damon," she breathed against his mouth, her breath panting out of her. "I'm so scared this is another dream and will still be trapped in my mind in the coma."

Damon pulled his head back from her, looking deeply in her eyes. "Its real Elena," he whispered, his heart pounding. "I'm real. You aren't dreaming. I promise you, this is forever." He kissed her again, hoping to show her how real he was as he lifted her back up and laid her down in the middle of his bed. "You are here. We are not dreaming. I promise."

He began his journey back down her body, now that the water was not in the way. He licked down her neck, his arms holding his weight off her as he swirled his tongue around the soft skin of her breast. He exhaled his breath over it, seeing her nipple harden and pebble before taking the pink bud in his mouth.

"God, Damon," she whimpered clutching wildly at his head, her nails digging at his scalp. Arching her back she pushed her breast up more against his warm open mouth. He suckled softly at first and then harder, taking her deeper in his mouth as his other hand teased her other nipple and she bucked more under him. He lifted his head, his eyes wide and darkened with desire. "Does that feel like you are dreaming baby?"

She shook her head back at him, and he leaned down to pay the same attention to her other breast. She writhed beneath him, her moans and gasps getting louder as her nails raked down his naked back. His talented tongue was driving her wild and she had longed to feel him, to have him with her like this for so long that it practically felt like the first time again. It was actually their first time being together with them both as humans. The level of erotica when they blood shared would not be there now, but she knew that the passion she felt for him as a human would be just as strong, maybe stronger.

He kissed down her stomach, as she thought of how incredible it would be for him to be human with her. They could have children together, build a life, get married, have grandchildren and grow old together. It seemed like a dream come true. She looked down at him, kissing the curve of her hip, and sliding down her body till he trailed his lips down one leg all the way to her foot and then back up, licking and sucking on her skin till he reached her inner thigh. Her legs fell more open, waiting for him, aching for his touch and kisses there. But he was such a cocky tease as he raised his eyebrows at her, wiggling them playfully as he kissed across her lace panties and then down her other hip and thigh to her toes.

She nearly growled in frustration of his teasing, knowing where she wanted him so badly. He chuckled under his breath as he kissed back up her leg to her center again and then looked up at her watching him. "Damn it Salvatore, stop teasing!" she glared at him, thrusting her hips towards his mouth.

Damon grinned again, loving the cute little angry expression she had on her flushed face. He knew he was going to make her scream in a few moments but he could not resist torturing her just that little bit. He smirked at her once more as his hands slowly tugged the silky fabric of her panties down the swell of her hips. His tongue licked at every inch of skin he revealed as he hooked a finger under the hem of the lace and pulled them down her legs.

He parted her thighs a bit more, his eyes back up to find hers as he licked up the center of her core, hearing her mewl in pleasure. "Fuck, baby you are so wet," he breathed out as she arched her hips up more towards his mouth. Damon licked up her again this time just barely grazing her clit with his tongue and she jerked her body against his face. He smiled, teasing her more, her pants and whines coming faster as his tongue worked its magic. He knew just how she liked it and he could feel her trembling more and more.

Elena's head was back against the pillows, her hands fisting the sheets beside her, as the love of her life ravished her with his tongue. She could feel the coil in her belly tightening more and more as Damon licked around her clit, his one hand on her bare belly holding her in place and she felt his other hand just barely rub her thigh. She gripped his hair between her fingers holding his head right where she wanted him as she felt herself starting to feel lighter, floating on the crests before the waves of passion crashed down on her. "Damon, ahh... ," she cried out, her head thrashing back and forth on the bed.

The waves crested more as she felt him push a finger into her wet heat, licking her and pulling her most sensitive skin in his hot mouth. He thrust first one finger and then two in and out of her, teasing her front wall, stroking her just the way he knew she liked it and he felt her start to shudder.

"Come for me baby," he breathed out. Her eyes had been locked to his and then she fell back into the pillows again. Her inner muscles clamped down around his long digits as she let out a cry of pleasure, her hands digging in his scalp so hard he thought it was bleeding.

Damon pulled out his fingers, thrusting his tongue deep inside her as he gripped her hips in his hands. She whimpered and whined beneath him as he watched her riding wave after wave of pleasure. He was mesmerized by the expressions on her face. Her tongue darting out of her mouth, her eyes tightly shut, her lips parted as she sunk deeper in the mattress as she began coming down from her high. She had never looked sexier. Her skin was flushed all over, her breasts pressed against him as he crawled up her body till he was leaning over her.

He stroked her cheek, just looking at her from above as he felt their bodies just molded together. "I love you so much, Elena." His voice was full of emotion, as he bent down rubbing her nose with his. He felt on top of the world. She looked so sated, her eyes barely open as he felt her body slicked with sweat, her skin shining with the sheen of it.

Elena's eyes were nearly lost in his own. His blue eyes were so dark with arousal, his pupils so big as he gazed lovingly at her. They looked like the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean, like she could see right into his soul in that moment. She slid her hands up his hard back and up into his hair again. "I love you too Damon, so so much."

She saw him smile, a pure, peaceful, gorgeous Damon Salvatore smile as she licked her lips before pulling his head back down to her. They kissed lazily and slowly as she felt him hard against her stomach. He lifted his head after a few minutes and felt him move his body up, angling his hips more till he was pressed at her entrance.

He looked in her eyes, like he was waiting for her permission. She nodded to him, without hesitation, lifting her hips up to meet him as he sunk himself deep inside her in one smooth thrust.

"Mmm Damon. So...good," she breathed out as she felt him fill her for the first time in years. This was SO much better than her dreams of him. She could see the love in his eyes, the passion and hunger for her all over his face. Elena watched his eyes flutter closed as she enveloped him in her warmth. She could not be happier, feeling him so close to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her hips back up to meet him as he thrust down into her.

Damon was floating up to heaven, nirvana, absolute fucking paradise as he was finally home again after so long.

Elena was home.

Her warmth, her skin, her smiles, her whimpers, everything felt like he had just come home from a journey across the whole damn world. He felt like he had been stumbling in the desert for years, crawling on his hands and knees in weakness, till he found the fresh spring of water. She soothed his parched throat, his beating human heart, his soul...like no other had _ever_ in his life. She was his very life and breath. And laying there with her, wrapped around him in every way; body, heart and soul, he _finally_ felt like he had come home.

The desert he had lived in for the last few years felt like it had tried to suck out his soul, his heart, his strength, his everything. Nothing felt right without her. And now _everything_ in his whole world was put back right where it belonged.

He smoothed her wet hair from her face again and just beamed down at her, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

Elena saw his eyes get glassy as he blinked and she reached up running her hand through his hair too. "What Damon?" she asked him wondering what he was thinking.

He sniffled and his voice choked up as he gazed down at her. "I'm...happy. You are finally here. You have _no idea_ how hard it has been without you."

He felt a tear slip down his cheek. "And I am so sick of crying about everything," he growled, nearly laughing embarrassed that it seemed his tough, cocky personality seemed to have gotten a makeover since his brothers death. He hated being so emotional, like a damn wuss.

She smiled up at him, wiping the tear that had slid down to his lips. "I'm here, Damon. I will never leave you again, if I have any choice. And don't think you need to be strong and tough all the time. I'm sure that that side of you will be back. You just need to give it time."

She stroked his cheek, and then her finger tugged on his bottom lip. "But right now, take me Damon. Make us both forget all the loss and make me yours again. I need you so much."

They said all that while he was still buried deep inside her and her words spurned him on to forget everything else. Damon pulled back nearly out of her and then leaning back on his arms, plunged himself back in deeper and she moaned as she gripped his arms, sliding her nails down them. He pushed back and forward again and again, feeling the passion building.

Damon slid his hands up her arms and tangled his fingers with hers against the pillows above her head. She gripped his fingers tight in hers as his head rested against hers, their slick foreheads leaned together as he stared down in her endlessly deep brown eyes. He rocked her under him harder and faster. "Damn Elena, you feel so fucking good," he groaned out, his throat tight, as he swallowed hard.

Elena kept her eyes on his, not wanting to miss his face when he fell over the edge in oblivion. She felt him pounding, hard and faster, as she felt the sensations of her own almost ready to free fall.

Damon spun her so she was on top and could sink him deeper in her. He sat them up more, his back against the pillows as he held her hips and lifted her up and down on him. She sat partly up on her knees and crashed her lips to his in a bruising, mind numbing kiss as his hands cradled her hips and pulled her harder and faster against him. She whimpered into his mouth, and jerked her body as she felt his finger teasing her clit as she rocked them together.

His mouth found a nipple again as her breasts bounced up and down in front of him and he sucked it hard into his mouth, biting it gently, earning himself another groan from her lips. Her eyes were tightly shut, her nails digging in his shoulders as they approached ecstasy together.

Damon knew she must be close as his hand went down between them and rubbed her wetness, his finger circling the sensitive nub faster until he groaned his voice raw, feeling her muscles clenching him harder and tighter within her. Elena screamed his name as she came as he watched her, intoxicated by her face in that moment. Her legs trembled, her whole body shuddering around him as their eyes met and he watched her fighting to keep her eyes open too.

Elena looked like an angel in his arms, the thin sheen of sweat making her skin look like it was sparkling. Her eyes were so glazed over with pleasure and her little nose scrunched up in the cutest way. She was biting her bottom lip as he felt her hands clutch at the curls at the base of his neck. He pushed forward and back again once, twice more and then he felt the earth drop out from under him.

"Elena," he groaned out between clenched teeth. He forced his eyes to stay open and he saw she was struggling with the same thing, as _every_ sensation just crashed through him at the same time.

He felt the warmth of him spill inside of her as he pulled her head back to his, kissing her long and lazily as their heartbeats slowed. He lay her down beside him, his head falling to her chest and he closed his eyes, just reveling in the feel of her against him. Her skin _so_ soft against his cheek. He felt her fingers trailed up and down his back, caressing him tenderly.

Suddenly he nearly jumped back off of her realizing that they were human and he could have just gotten her pregnant! They hadn't used protection!

Elena felt him nearly jump back too and she watched him wondering what happened. "What? What's wrong Damon?" She felt like everything had been perfect, beautiful, tender, sweet and so very intense. What could he be worried about? And then in the next second she knew!

She shook him, getting his attention when she saw his head had fallen back to her chest, his eyes focused down at the bed. "Hey, its okay." She laughed, pulling him in to hug him. "I've been the human here much more recently so I should have thought of the possibility of a baby. Its okay Damon. It will be okay."

He cleared his throat and leaned his head on her shoulder. "But college, going to med school, we don't even have jobs yet or anything. I was just so wrapped up in the moment Elena. I am so sorry." He hung his head again. "I'm sure you don't want to get pregnant already."

"Hey, hey," she lifted his chin and looked deep in his eyes. "If it happens, it happens...I will love our baby no matter what. As long as we are together Damon, I know I can make it through anything."

He put his arms around her and pulled her in, holding her tight. She moved lower and lay her head down on him and tangled her legs with his and just sighed in content.

He closed his eyes, letting his breathing slow down too and just lay in silence with her. Her one hand was behind them and up in his hair and her other around his waist. He could feel her heart pounding hard against his own chest. "Are you sure?" he finally spoke into the silence. "I just wanted this to be perfect, our first time after so long. And here I went, not even thinking of protection."

Elena lifted her head and leaned in kissing him slowly, her body still sated with pleasure and weak against him. He opened his mouth to her instantly pulling her closer, his one hand tangling in her sex messed tresses. She paused, looking down at him and smiled. "I am fine with whatever happens baby I promise. You, us...like this, as humans together is a unreal. So if a baby is meant to be already, I will welcome that new chapter to our life with open arms. I can do anything, as long as its with you Salvatore."

Damon smiled back at her amazed at everything about her. How did he ever get so lucky? She laid her head back down on his shoulder and he smoothed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you SO much Elena."

She looked back up at him with half open eyes. "I love you too, Damon." And she nuzzled her head back down in the crook of his arm and they fell asleep, arms and legs tangled around each other, sweat cooling on their bodies.

Two people, more in love than ever, with the brightest future in front of them. Full of a love that consumes them, passion, adventure and maybe even a little danger…or maybe skip the danger. There has been enough of that for far too long already:)

* * *

A/N: So…? Please tell me if that was good. I've never written smut that detailed before. No idea if am good at it at all. I made it sweet and tender and there will be plenty of time for hot and sexy yet.

We will have some delicious wake up sex before they meet everyone coming to visit. And maybe a shower scene too. These two have been apart for years and so I think there will be lots of sexy, hot times in the upcoming stories in this series.


	4. Mmm Heaven

Author Note; This is pure Delena-lishousness just for you lovely people.

After writing the most heartbreaking, angst filled chapter in book 3 of my series this was a breath of air to write them so happy. I'm so excited to hear what you think. The words just flowed like water onto the page and I wrote in less than a day.

Enjoy this tender and sexy scene with our favorite couple the morning after their hot and steamy first night together...VERY MUCH RATED M

* * *

Damon's POV (Because I love to pieces writing his view on everything)

Damon woke up to the brightness of the morning sun shining in his massive windows. He squinted at the intrusion into his peaceful slumber, turning his face away from the light and his gaze fell on the beauty laying beside him in his huge four poster bed.

The sight of her with the light falling down on her naked body nearly took his breath away. She was curled up on her side, the sheet almost at her waist as she nuzzled her head deeper by the crook of his neck. The smallest little moan came from her parted lips as he felt her arm that was across his stomach pull him in closer to her.

Damon smiled broadly as he lifted himself up on the elbow not underneath her head to study her more intently. Her hair was spread across her bare back, curled slightly at the ends from being in the water in his tub. Her lips were graced with an innocent smile, and full and rosy pink. He felt her snuggle more into him and he sucked in a breath feeling her core pressed against his thigh, her one leg draped over his body.

She was a vision, a dream that was finally a reality. She was here, with him, alive, and he had missed her so much that he literally ached. He could hardly believe last night had happened. Her undressing him so provocatively to have him bath to warm him up from his night exploits. Him pressing his naked body into her against his counter as their eyes were locked on each other. Pulling her into the tub with him, kissing her so deeply like he would never get enough of her lips on him. Her hands around him, running across his aching, hard flesh as she plundered his mouth.

Then him carrying her to his bed, her long legs wrapped around him while he devoured her lips as he had her up in his arms against the post of his bed. He was mesmerized watching her face as she writhed and whimpered as he had her soaring with pleasure for the first time in years. And then _finally_ being buried so deep inside her, being home after so long. Feeling everything was completely made right in his otherwise shattered world.

It felt like today was the first day of forever. Being a human after more than a century of all things vampire was a daunting change, but he knew that as long as he had her by his side, in his arms, in his bed, in his life, it would all work out.

Damon lifted his hand to run his finger down her cheek and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful and breathtakingly beautiful just laying naked in his bed. This was all he had hoped and longed for since the moment he found out about the sleeping beauty spell put on her.

His finger wandered more, pulling on her bottom lip which made her shift her body against him, rubbing herself closer but her eyes remained closed. He trailed his finger down her jaw, caressing her neck, as it journeyed further down and he could feel his blood heading south at a rapid rate, responding to how he was touching her as she slept.

He didn't want to wake her and was having plenty of fun watching her so relaxed beside him. But at the same time he longed to have her again and again, feeling like once was far from enough after so long.

They had collapsed in each others arms and both fell asleep almost instantly after their intense coupling the night before. It had been such an overwhelming day with grieving Stefan and seeing Elena alive again, sharing and crying at his brothers funeral, being with her at the mansion and then him running away in the night before they finally made love. He had been exhausted, his newly human body both physically and emotionally spent.

But now he felt more wide awake than he had been in years just mesmerized by her in his bed after what felt like forever apart.

She shifted more turning herself on her back and he held his breath wondering if he had woken her. But her smooth even breathes were still deep and slow. His finger slid down her chest between her breasts as he lifted himself more on his side, his arm supporting his head as he explored her body unimpeded. Her arm that had been around his middle was now at her side.

He leaned down, his nose in her soft chocolate locks as he inhaled her delicious scent. His index finger slowly moved over the soft supple skin of her breast and teased her taunt nipple just for a second as he passed over it. And then with feather light touches, he rolled the pink bud between his fingers. Damon heard a moan slip from her lips and her body moved as if on its own accord, her head back, exposing her neck more, pressing her chest up toward his touch as he teased her other nipple.

His breath caught in his throat and his bright blue eyes darted up to her face, wondering if she was indeed awake and he would be face to face with her heavenly deep brown eyes. But again her face remained still and her breath even.

His hand that had stilled on her then dared to move more, his thumb stroking her nipple back and forth before his palm fell to the fullness of her and massaged her breast in his hand, gently, slowly cupping its full weight. He felt a groan make its way up his throat, she felt so damn good.

Damon was biting his lip in anticipation of when she would rouse enough from his tender touches as he caressed her so intimately. Every thing he was doing was his alone. No one else could ever see or touch her the way he was. She was forever his and that thought made his heart soar.

He felt himself getting uncomfortably hard against her leg and he did not know how much longer he could wait till she woke up. But exploring her like this, in the dawn light, his naked desire seen by no one, not even her was making him more and more hungry for her.

He had ached inside for years, laying in this very bed wanting her here, pressed against him, around him. He longed for the smell of her skin, her hair on his pillow, her little moans as she slept, the little wrinkle of her nose in her sleep. He wanted to just stare at her for hours, days. He would never get enough.

Pulling his hand back from her breast he shifted his body lower. He kissed the hollow of her throat with the lightest touch from his lips as his hand traveled down across her smooth stomach and he felt little twitches on her skin as his hand moved. Her body was so fucking responsive to him that even in sleep he could feel her want for him.

Damon opened his mouth more, his tongue sliding down her neck, as he felt her head tilt and a faint whimper from her mouth. He licked around the silky skin of her breast as he tugged the sheet lower for his wandering hand to find more of her to touch. His breath was racing faster as his fingers found her core and fuck she was so, so wet already.

He seriously wondered if she was in fact sleeping as he had been enjoying her body. But looking back up at the serene expression on her face she was either really good at pretending or she was in fact still asleep or maybe even dreaming a hot sexy dream about him to make her so ready for him.

He bent his head back down taking her very hard nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before suckling it in his mouth deeply. At the same moment, his thumb found her little nub in her wet folds and he felt her back arch instantly making his heart pound more.

"Damon," she gasped out as he felt her fingers in the dark hair at the nape of his neck, as she pushed herself up into his hot mouth. He groaned at the simple feeling of her hand in his hair and he lifted his head to see her aroused half lidded eyes gazing up at him. A sleepy smile on her lips and he grinned back at her licking his own, enjoying the salty taste of the sweat from her skin.

"Morning baby," he breathed out, his fingers still teasing her folds and feeling her hips writhing more and pushing up against his palm to get more friction."Were you more awake than I thought?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She smiled bashfully at him. "Maybe a little. You were amazing."

Damon grinned. "I'm not nearly done with you." And he teased her swollen core feeling her just dripping she was so wet.

Elena's eyes shut as her body arched up more to him. "Mmm, heaven," his precious love whispered.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a pure, blissful smile as he looked down at her. "Heaven, hmm?" he said smoothly, his eyebrows waggling like he knew she loved. "Is that a new endearment for me? Or my middle name?" He winked at her. "Damon Heaven Salvatore. Sounds sexy."

She smiled, before her mouth fell open in another pleasureful groan, her fingers tangling in his raven hair. "Everything with you is heaven Damon."

He grinned again, feeling her moving more erraticly as he kept stroking her, his fingers working their talented magic. He felt her hand tighten behind his head and pull him to her till their lips met in a sensuous, passionate kiss. He opened his mouth to her instantly, sliding his tongue against hers, as her hands slid to frame his face.

"Mmm, heaven," he breathed out smiling down at her before delving in to taste her again. He kissed her hungrily, deeply, his body never feeling like it would have its fill. Elena moaned, pressing her hips harder into his hand as he slipped a finger into her warmth while still rubbing his thumb expertly in circles on her clit. She cried out, gripping his head harder in her small hands as the kiss deepened and her fingers clung to his dark locks, holding his head to hers tightly.

He felt her gasping with shallow breaths into his ravenous kiss as he knew she was getting closer and closer to her release. He was surprised he knew her body so well even after the years that they had been forced apart. Coming back together with her like this last night and now too it felt like everything was still so familiar, like they had never been apart. Like nothing had changed.

He pulled back from her lips his expression all consuming with desire and love. "See me baby," he breathed out and watched her eyes lock to his as she let out another whimper against his mouth. Damon felt her arch more forcefully into his hand before he felt her muscles started clenching tight around his finger. She groaned raw and low, clinging him to her so hard against her forehead as her eyes never left the depth of his brilliant blue eyes on hers.

"Damon, ahh," she cried out as her eyes rolled back, her head falling deeper into the pillow. He was beaming at her once her head tilted back down to him with a fully sated expression. He moved to capture her lips again feeling her leisurely, languid kisses as his hand slid back up her side, pulling her body underneath his. He rested his elbows on the mattress on either side of her head, his hands both burying themselves in her hair.

She was breathing hard, her skin slippery with sweat as he angled himself above her. Her eyes were wide and her lips so plump and wet as he saw her nod to him. She gripped his back behind his shoulders, her nails sliding down making him hiss with pleasure as he thrust himself into her. Damon's forehead was against hers, his eyes shut tight as he let out a groan of bliss at the feel of her tight around him again. He gritted his teeth trying to last but already feeling the familiar coil in him already so taunt and ready to spring from how aroused he was from all the foreplay.

He smoothed her hair from her face, his eyes wide and darkening with hunger for her. "I'm not going to last long baby." This was far from the vampire stamina and the control he used to have. This new body seemed to have limits and a mind of its own. His wishes be damned.

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Its okay honey. Whatever you have I am more than happy with." She smiled up at him and rubbed her nose against his. He grinned right back and nodded his understanding. They had their whole human lives together. Nothing had to be perfect or a certain way. Sex with her could be hot and hungry, or silly or quick, or long with them laying in bed all day. There was no end to the possibilities. There was no judgment or worry. This was forever. A messy, imperfect human, real life now. And he could not be more excited to have years and years of pleasuring her and worshiping her body.

Damon bent down to nip playfully at her bottom lip as he pulled back only to thrust in deeper. Elena kicked the sheets the rest of the way off and wrapped her legs around him allowing him to get even deeper. "God, Elena," he moaned out feeling her so tight, her muscles squeezing him deliciously.

He felt her twist her body and awkwardly spin them around, their lower halves still joined. Now she was on top and he saw her chocolate eyes glazed with lust at him. She grabbed for his wrists and slammed them down on the pillow on either side of his head and crashed her lips to his. Elena rocked her hips, twisting them back and forth and Damon gasped out at the sensations she was making him feel. She kissed down his jaw, her blunt teeth dragging down his throat.

But he was right about his human capabilities, at least this time and he felt the coil ready to snap. He saw her wanting to please him like just had her as she started kissing across his collarbone to his shoulder and he knew that her taking her time, long, slow and torturous would have to wait.

He spun them again trapping her under him, his eyes wide and lust-filled. But he had misjudged the space from where they were to now and he felt them start to tumble off the side of the bed! He grabbed for her, spinning just enough so he took the brunt of the landing on his rug on the side of the bed. They landed with a grunt from him and a squeal from her, the sheets tangled around them. And once their eyes found each other they both burst out laughing.

Damon had his hand over his eyes in embarrassment and she was giggling as she pulled it back off him. His face was red, like actually blushing. He had tried to make something hot and fast and had not planned for them to be laughing on the floor in each others arms.

He tried to slow his breathing and nearly hid his bashful expression before she pulled his arm away. "I'm sorry baby. I guess I am not used to this human lack of grace and speed I loved so much."

She bent down and pressed her lips to his. "Its fine Damon. I think seeing you like this was adorable as an awkward human. Kinda like Bambi on ice."

His mouth fell open at that, his eyes glaring fake anger at her. "Bambi? Really?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. " _Please_ don't call me that. Ick! I much prefer Heaven. That sounds so much hotter."

Determined not be have this horrible idea of a Bambi nickname stick, he did not wait another second and positioned himself back at her entrance and plunged his full length into her. Her soft giggles instantly turned to moans.

"Ahhh, so good baby," she cried out and the next few minutes were groans and whimpers and calling his name as he flew with her into the clouds. She gripped his arms, thrust up her hips to meet his, her breasts pressed tight to his chest. Damon was watching her face, captivated by every little expression. He came hard and fast, his hands splayed over her hips, pulling her body in closer to him seconds after her and they lay in a tangled mess on the floor beside his bed.

Damon felt her head nestled into his chest as he stroked his fingers up and down her bare and sweaty back. She curled her body to his side and he lifted his arm to pull her in. Neither of them said anything as they just lay there basking in their love. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead as she snuggled in tighter to him.

"That was," she began and he saw her looking up at his face.

"Heaven," they both replied at the same time as he grinned at her. Oh man they were already sounding a married couple knowing what the other one was going to say!

"Damon Heaven Salvatore," she mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled running his hand up and down her arm.

Elena lifted herself up on her elbow and he saw her looking deeply in his eyes. He caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I still like Bambi," she said straight faced and then erupted in a fit of giggles, her eyes shining with teasing. He opened his mouth in shock at her actually liking that as a name for him!

"Hell no! I don't want to hear anymore laughing about that. You start called me that and you get to be Thumper then!" He raised his eyebrows doing his famous eye thing at her. Elena made an icky face likely thinking that was not a good nickname for her at all. He pursed his lips, his eyes daring her to call him that again.

She buried her head in the crook of his arm and he could still feel her giggling more even if he could not hear it.

"Elena," he said in a scolding tone. "Just because I don't have vampire hearing does not mean I can't tell you are still laughing at me!"

She lifted her face up off him and he could see tears slipping down her cheeks from her giggles. She tried, oh man she tried so hard to keep a straight face and it was fucking adorable before her head fell back on his chest.

Then his mind leapt to something else. "Oh shit Elena! Protection! Again!" He nearly jumped from underneath her, like it would make any difference now after his seed was deep inside her. His little guys were on a mission to make them a baby and there was nothing they could do to stop it. He rolled his eyes at his complete idiocy. "Damn it what is wrong with me?!" He sat up having no idea what to do about this again after they just discussed it last night.

At first she looked startled at him and then her surprise turned into a smile as she pulled him back down to her. "Its okay Damon. If it happens it happens. I'm at fault too. Being with you I totally forget to think straight. So we might have a little prince running around here sooner than we would like. But I know we could handle it."

She grinned again. "Look Friend Owl the prince is here!" and she put her arms around him trying to stifle more giggles into his shoulder. "Kinda wobbly, ain't he?" she laughed again.

Damon just glared at her when she looked back at him. "You know some women might think it was sexy and hot to fall off the bed all tangled in the sheets while making love...My girl, she calls me Bambi!" He rolled his eyes at her and stuck out his tongue.

Elena lay back down and tried to pull him back with her but he refused to budge from his sitting position. She put her arms up over her forehead. "You would think for a movie where the mom died I would hate it, but it was one of my favorites when Jeremy and I were kids and we watched it over and over."

Damon lay back down and pulled her over till she was laying on top him, his hands cupping her bottom before he slid them up to her hips and squeezed the soft skin between his fingers. "Well the only thing I do remember about that movie was being 'twitterpated'. So in love that you feel sick to your stomach and your head spins and your eyes bug out at the just the sight of your love. _That_ was cute! But calling me Bambi! _Not_ happening!" He looked up at her trying to be firm and get his way when he knew she was the only one in whole world that had him wrapped around their little finger.

Well maybe Lizzie and Josie too. Ric and Care's kids...

Shit! The breakfast! Everyone was going to be there soon. What the hell time was it?! He did not even have a chance to check his phone or any clock nearby when the next thing he heard was the sound of his door opening!

"Damon!" a high pitched voice rang out.

His eyes widened and he saw Elena looking at him with the same deer in the headlights look. But had not even moved before the door was swung wide open and Caroline burst in.

Damon felt Elena curl up closer to him as he tried to yank the sheet over her naked back as fast as possible. He glared up at his sister-in -law. "Caroline! Knock!"

She had yet to see them it looked like even though they were not exactly hiding. Her head was down looking at something on her phone. "Damon! No one cares!" she snapped back at him without even lifting her eyes.

Then he watched her mouth just fall open at the sight of them on top of each other on the floor. She cleared her throat looking desperately to regain her composure and closed her mouth. "I mean...um...we do care. Oh my God! Guys I am so sorry. I didn't.."

Damon made sure Elena was covered before sitting up more beside her. "Well what did you think was going to happen when the love of my life came back from the fucking dead yesterday?" he challenged her.

The blonde vampire was smiling now, which looked much better on her than the permanent frown she was wearing since Stefan had died. It was at their expense but still he was happy to see her smile. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed and he saw her looking around and taking in the full bathtub and soaking wet clothes on the floor beside it. "Really I am Damon," she looked more serious at that and Damon knew she must be thinking of Stefan. "I'm glad you guys had such a great night. I just tossed and turned and kept waking up in cold sweats with nightmares about Stefan. I think I..."

"Care, um...can we talk later, clothes first?" he interrupted her as gently as he could. If he let her keep talking it could be ages before she would leave the room. All week she had come wandering into the boarding house and plopped down and started talking to him about Stefan, most times on his couch in the parlor but once she had just drifted into his room and sat on his bed while he got out of the shower. She seemed oblivious to his indecent state and just sat there sharing her thoughts about her husband.

He had listened and supported her as much as he could. But today there needed to be some boundaries. He wanted Care to get the hint and leave. They could both comfort her much better...not being naked.

But before she could leave he heard another voice carry through the hall before Ric walked through his doorway. "Oh there you are Care. I couldn't find the girls crowns they said are here in their special room. Where..." he stopped dead in his tracks and Damon could only guess what was going through his mind.

Damon just sat there on his rug, leaning on his nightstand, the sheet at his waist as Elena had most of it and she was curled up leaning her head on his shoulder, her arm on his as apparently they _had_ to have yet another visitor to his room!

Ric looked sternly at them like the father he was. "Damon, my girls are here! What the hell are you doing?!"

Damon had to laugh at that, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Umm buddy. I'm pretty sure you know exactly what we were doing...this thing here..." he waved his hand around Elena and him, "is how you _have_ little girls," he smirked at him. "But this is my room. My house."

"But you invited us here! For breakfast remember?! Your idea!" They still did not think this conversation could wait till after him and Elena had gotten dressed.

"That was not till like 10 o clock Ric." Damon replied dryly. Ric gave him a chuckle and turned on his phone and held it up to face them. 10:49. Damon leaned up to his nightstand, grabbing his phone and sure enough it was way past 10. And then he saw like 6 messages from Caroline. Damn it he must have left it on silent!

Damon let out a weak laugh. "Fine, fine, you win. But get the hell out of my room so we can get dressed." He helped Elena up and she sat down on the bed, the sheet still wrapped tight around her chest. Damon pulled tighter on the other one he wrapped around his waist. He saw Ric nod and Caroline start to turn when there was another voice and just like that Bonnie walked in the room!

"I was wondering where everyone was. I was looking for Damon. He said he had the brochures that Enzo had left with him about ideas for the trip."

Oh for the love of God! Damon's sigh was even louder and he saw his love smiling beside him. "I'm right here Bon. What do you need? Brochures? I have them in the drawer in the parlor in the desk," he drawled. He sat down beside Elena and waited for Bonnie to reel back in surprise too.

She stepped past Caroline and then he saw her shock at seeing them there like that. She opened and closed her mouth but looked lost for words completely. Damon smirked back at her still not having the chance to get dressed.

But she had no time to say anything in response to what she was seeing when there was a blur of pink and purple and two little girls had just raced past their parents and literally jumped onto the bed!

"Auntie Lena!" the high pitched voices rang out before the little bundles of unending energy hurled themselves on his Elena and he watched her laugh as they nearly tackled her down on the bed as she held the sheet tight around her. Lizzie and Josie were dressed in fancy princess gowns, lace and satin adorned the pink and purple matching dresses. Lizzie held up a wand and Josie had a little girly purse clutched in her small hand.

Damon watched as Elena hugged Josie to her chest, rocking the little girl back and forth. She had only met them yesterday and the girls looked like they even preferred her to him already. He could not suppress a laugh as Josie put a crown on his loves head. She looked so damn cute and he could just imagine her as a mom.

"Hey munchkins, what about me? Don't you love me?" Damon stuck out his bottom lip in a playful pout at them pretending to be so hurt. Lizzie was first to respond and turned her little head to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and squeezing him to her tiny body. "I love you Uncle Damon," she mumbled into his neck.

"Hey, my turn! He's mine!" he heard Josie snap at Lizzie as she did not let go of Damon's neck and shook her head stubbornly at her sister. It had been a long road repairing things with Ric and earning his trust again and since he had been himself again and not a Siren's bitch he had spent time with Care and the girls and had tried numerous times to mend things with Ric. His previous best friend had not really come around till last night at the funeral and then even more so when they talked in the tunnels. But he had been mending his relationship with his little nieces and their mother for awhile now. And it seemed to be showing.

Damon raised his eyebrows at Elena at first feeling left out and now they were fighting over him loving that they were starting to trust and care about them like he cared deeply for them. He wanted to be there for them in the way Stefan now couldn't and keep his brother alive in their lives.

"No!" he heard Lizzie snap holding tighter.

Elena cleared her throat and bent her head closer to them, still holding an angry Josie in her lap. "Umm ladies, Uncle Damon is mine," she giggled at them. "You can hug him all you want and we would _love_ to play with you downstairs." She snuggled in closer to rest her head on his shoulder and look up dreamily in his baby blue eyes. "But he is mine forever." She kissed his cheek to the oohs and awes of their little audience.

Damon was beaming he could not remember being this happy in ages. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and straightened the crown that Josie had put in her hair. "Mmm, forever baby," he whispered. He cast a glance forward to see all three of his best friends were just watching them in awe. Caroline's eyes were shiny with tears. He smiled back at her before turning back to the ladies in his bed. Bonnie was looking at him proudly likely at how far he had come. Even Ric just stood there smiling at them.

Damon looked back at the little girls. "Why don't you two head downstairs and help your daddy make the pancake batter and I will be right down to help you decorate them!"

Two little girls squealed, grinning at him. "With whip cream and blueberries!?" Lizzie said jumping up and down. "And big scary teeth?!" her sister added. Damon laughed and hugged Josie who had found her way into his lap. "You bet, big scary teeth! Now scoot!" It had been their tradition every Saturday morning for a few weeks now that he would make them his special pancakes.

He heard Bonnie chuckle as her lips turned up in a reminiscent smile, likely of their time together making pancakes every morning in the 90s and he winked at her. So far this morning he had managed to make both his best friends smile despite their loss and pain. He caught Elena beaming at him and he wondered what she was thinking.

Ric headed out the door finally, with his girls racing ahead of him, their frilly dresses swishing in the air around them as they ran. Bonnie was close behind them. Damon cast his glance back to Caroline. She had tears in her eyes her hands up by her face.

"Awe, you guys will make such amazing parents!" she squealed.

He smiled his thanks at her motioning with his hand that she leave too. "Um we really need to get dressed here. Little indecent."

Ric poked his head back in the room from the door as he could hear the girls bounding down the stairs. "Yeah, no shit Damon. Get some clothes on and get your ass down to the kitchen!"

"I'm coming," Damon nodded. "I'll just shower quick and be right there. Do you mind heading off any more people that might find their way to my room? Like Jer, or Donovan. I think they were coming too."

Ric smiled at him. "Sure man, but he turned his head down the hall the next moment. "Oh hey Jer," he called out. At the sound of Jeremy's voice Damon jumped from the bed. He had had enough company in his room!

"No, no, no. Did I mention no!" Damon turned Caroline around and pushed her out of the room, slamming the door hearing Ric actually telling Jeremy what was going on before anyone else could make their way in. Telling a vampire hunter that Damon was doing naughty things to his sister...thank god he wasn't a vampire anymore. Maybe being just a man would make Jeremy more willing to accept him with her.

Damon leaned his bare back against the door, his head falling back on the wood. He heard soft giggles coming from his bed and he focused his gaze on his love. Elena was sitting in the middle of the bed, wearing nothing but the white sheet and a gold sparkly crown. She lifted a finger into the air motioning him to come closer.

With a flick of his wrist he locked the door. "Now why did we not do that last night," he indicated of the now locked room. Turning his head back to her he growled like a tiger, tearing the sheet from his waist and stalked his prey till he had her squealing and writhing under him on the bed. He pulled the sheet out from her body and gave her belly warm wet kisses.

"Damon, we need to go help with breakfast. Everyone is here already!" Her brown eyes shone so bright in the sunlight falling down on his bed. But he wasn't listening to her and scooped her up in his arms and carried her, her legs quickly wrapping around him into the bathroom toppling the crown to the tiled floor.

"I told Ric I needed to grab a quick shower," he breathed out. "But I said nothing about doing it alone," he smirked at her.

Turning on the shower, he pressed her into the glass wall and hungrily attacked her mouth, kissing her with wild and animalistic need. He thrust his hips into her core already missing being inside her when it had only been not even an hour since their last round. She moaned, her hands buried in the wet dark strands of his hair pushing it back from his eyes.

He plunged himself inside her, slamming her back more against the wall. "Mmm, heaven," he groaned, his lips sucking in the skin on her throat as the water cascaded down his bare back. He lifted his head, shaking his hair in the spray before crashing his lips back down on hers, his lower body locked tight with her as he thrust harder. His hands went up to press hers to the wall tangling their fingers together.

Heaven on earth indeed and nothing could ever come close to how happy he was right in this moment.

Little did they know that that intense coupling against his shower wall, when Damon _again_ forgot any kind of protection would result in the most beautiful little boy that they would ever dream of.

He surprised them completely being a little blonde bundle of cuteness and Elena just had this gut feeling and sure enough she was right...Because around 6 months old their little blonde angel's eyes started turning from their lightish blue to the most brilliant green.

And they had already named him Stefan Aaron Salvatore. Stefan for the reason they could even have a family and be together and Aaron for the loss of Elena's friend but also because his name meant miraculous. Which was what he truly was to them.

But that is another story…:)

* * *

A/N: There now I am all caught up in moving this story to separate one shots and short stories. I think it will so handy long term but I apologize for any confusion. There will be more. But I massively own my readers to update TPW since I left Elena dead in Damon's arms killing everyone he held dear so I need to get back to that one.

The next stories here will be their family/friend breakfast and then Elena will take him to the cabin for the weekend and they will get more heart to heart time to open up about what all happened in the time they were apart. Damon will wake up with nightmares about Stefan's death and share with her how he died. And he will tell her too about the Sirens and him almost losing her in his heart and mind and they will then talk too about he future and dreams and plans for their new human lives.

There can be unending stories to be told if you want to hear them. Please send me any requests too!


	5. More in this series

Hi all.

For those of you still following this series there have been 3 new additions since this story was posted. Maybe not many are reading DE anymore but I have loved helping keep them alive since the show ended. The show was there for me at a time of tremendous loss in my life and following these characters and their love and watching them fight through so much helped me fight too and discover my passion for writing again after many years away from it. This is the first couple I wanted to write for and tell more stories for them. Its helped me heal and escape and soothes my heart and calms the crazy of busy life.

So please check them out if you haven't. I hope you like reading them as much as I loved writing them. Many more to come yet too!

Christmas Wonder

Damon takes Elena away for a romantic Christmas holiday to Dunham Lake. The fires glowing, the lights are twinkling, the snow is falling. He wants it to be just perfect for her; a time to reconnect after the busyness of life with jobs and responsibilities. They want nothing but peace and relaxation, but life might have other plans…

Damon's Song

Damon and Elena into their lives after the show. Valentine's Day Treat! Damon has planned a romantic evening for his wife and had been waiting since the lake house to be with her again. A tender and beautiful little story of them as parents and Damon's magical way to get them to their night together.

And just posted the last chapters today of Sandy Toes, Sunkissed Nose today…

The first days of summer...the sun shining brightly...the wind cool. Damon wants to take his little family out for a day. Memories are made, laughter and happiness abound. He knows motherhood has been challenging and he's longing for the words and time to show her that she still means more to him than ever, despite all that's changed with being new parents.

If you are wanting more of a peek at human Delena and my version of their future together I'd love for you to check them out and let me know what you think.

Also please send me any ideas and requests you have of stories you would love to see told of their future or any other characters after the show left off.

The next thing I am updating is my Eternally Blood Bound Series with book 4 Aching Hearts, Innocent Blood. If you follow that one, watch for the new updates and well as the Captive of her Beauty sequel coming up too.

Much love. Happy reading!


End file.
